Was it all a dream Peter ?
by Wolvmbm
Summary: When the events of One More Day and Brand New Day are just a dream to him, can Peter Parker truly avoid his destiny or is he rushing towards it ? Please Read and Review
1. Waking up

**_AUTHOR"S NOTE_**

**_ Disclaimer: The following characters within this story are properties I do not owe as they're a property of Marvel Comics Inc. and possibly Disney._**

**_First off let me say, I just hated how OMD changed the way I look at Spider-man, so I decided to ask myself what if he was given a new chance to do it all over again ? This is that story...._**

* * *

**_ The fires of hell were burning brightly as he was pinned down on the floor. With little room to wiggle through his enemy appeared, "So you thought you could escape me, Huh Parker?" he said to him with a sneer_**

**_"I have nothing to say to you Mephisto," stated a brave Peter Parker at the face of danger._**

**_"Look at you trying to fix your mistakes, how pathetic" states the demonic demon._**

**_Soon he goes in for the kill and all Peter Parker do was close his eyes and scream. Scream for all the pain he has endured over the years and all the suffering he caused, screamed for his loved ones, especially his one true love, Mary Jane Watson._**

**_"NOOOOOOOOO!!!," he screamed with all of his might and soul_**

The next thing he knew he was shaking violently and was fully awaken. Quickly taking deep breaths in and out of his mouth, he tries to gather in his surroundings, and soon tries to notices his face to see if it was still attached

"Ah it appears that you're awake," called out a new voice.

"Who's there?" he asked in a confused tone. The man within the shadows steps forward into the light generated from the window still, the man was revealed to be…

"Doctor Strange?!? You're alive and you're wearing your cape thingy again!!" cried Peter.

"As are you Spider-man," stated the good doctor who appeared next to his faithful sidekick Wong.

This gave Peter the chance to look at himself as it seems that he was within his costume, but was minus his face mask.

"It seems that your assumptions about our guest was correct Wong," stated Dr. Strange as he turned from his faithful friend and ally to the confused Peter, "It's alright my friend, you are safe and your face mask is beside you next to the lamp. You are within my fable Sanctorum Santourum and I must say you all gave us all something to worry about." He stated.

"There are others?" asked Spider-man.

"Yes," stated Dr. Strange, "Wong, if you could…"

"It would be my pleasure Doctor," Stated Wong, who soon left the room.

Once they were alone Dr. Strange quickly stated, "If you were wondering about the reason why you're unmasked is because we couldn't truly treat your head wounds. However, Peter I must ask what was the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember was battling Mephisto?" questioned Spider-man.

"I see," stated a concern Dr. Strange who took a moment before stating, "Spider-man, I'm afraid there is no sign of Mephisto here, you been in a coma for almost five months."

"What!!" stated the startled web-slinger.

* * *

**To be continued....**


	2. What REALLY happened

**_AUTHOR"S NOTE_**

**_Disclaimer: The following characters within this story are properties I do not owe as they're a property of Marvel Comics Inc. and possibly Disney._**

**_First off let me say, I just hated how OMD changed the way I look at Spider-man, so I decided to ask myself what if he was given a new chance to do it all over again ? This is that story...._**

* * *

"FIVE MONTHS?!?" screamed a shocked Spider-man.

Soon the door open again and soon Mary Jane Watson-Parker, Captain America and Iron Man appeared.

Mary Jane quickly rushes to her fallen husband with tears in her eyes, "Oh, Peter…" Soon they two of them embrace each other and quickly the emotion within them is overcome with joy and happiness.

After a few mintues together, Peter soon looks around at his other guest and states, "Cap, you're alive!!!"

"Yes as are you, thanks to Dr. Strange," said Captain America.

"I believe Stephen already told you of how long you were out?" asked Iron Man.

"Yes, and I want to know everything," stated Peter, "What happened when I was out

"Well Spider-man, I'll explain," stated Captain America to Spidey.

**Flashback mode….**

_"You see ever since you were kissed by the Queen** [1]**, you were within an unconscious state of mind. I tried to send you over to S.H.I.E.L.D facilities, but while they healed your physical wounds you still would not wake up."_

"_That's was when I was called in,_" stated Iron Man,_ "but because I wasn't specific in genetics, we contacted Dr Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four."_

_"S.H.I.E.L.D was able to keep our lives out of the public eyes, when you stopped showing up at your job," stated_ Mary Jane, "_but unfortunately you're on thin ice back at the School."_

_"Meanwhile the queen gathered her minions and nearly had the city in a web of her own doing," _states Captain America, _"but if it wasn't for the combined might of S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and several members of the X-men, she would have succeeded in bringing the city into a new form of chaos."_

"What did you say the Avengers?" asked Spider-man.

"Yes…I did," stated Captain America.

"Could you at least try to assemble them and the Fantastic four too?" asked Spider-man.

There was a moment of silence from the heroes.

When he noticed the silence from his allies Spider-man asked, "Guys, what happen and why isn't Fury here with you? I mean shouldn't he be notified of my recovery?"

"Spider-man….the Avengers are disassembled** [2]**," stated Dr. Strange.

"And….Nick's….," Captain America started to say.

"Nicholas Fury was fired from S.H.I.E.L.D, **[3]"** stated Dr. Strange, as he quickly explains the series of events that has occurred during Fury's secret war and the repercussions that it had on them as they were recently attack just a few days ago

_"Just like in my dream," _thought Spider-man to himself, "_then that means…."_

"Guys, I need you to gather every hero that you know and meet us up in Stark Tower," cried Spider-man.

"How did you know about Stark Tower?" asked Iron Man, "It hasn't even been revealed to the public yet."

"No time for that now, you need to assemble every hero within the area," claimed Spider-man.

"Now, wait a minute Spider-man…" declared Dr. Strange.

"Listen to me," cried Spider-man, "We don't have much time, if Fury's gone and the Avengers are dissembled then I'm pretty sure that what comes next will not be good and if we don't stop it now, then we're all dead."

"What do you mean Spider-man," stated a puzzled Captain America.

"What I mean is that we need to find Electro, before he strikes again," avowed Spider-man.

"What does Electro have to do with it?" asked Iron Man.

Mary Jane looked on with a concern face and asked Peter, "Peter, what's wrong?"

With a look into her eyes he relents and starts to tell the assembled people everything. From what happens after Fury's departure to the attack on the Raft and the formation of the New Avengers and everything else that happened within his collected thoughts and memories.

"But Peter, that's impossible," stated Iron Man after Peter was finish with his tale, "I mean there is no such thing as the Sentry or Robert Reynolds within the databanks of prisoners at the Raft."

"Also within the realm of possibility that the Raft can be broken into by someone of Electro's power is a million to one," confirmed Captain America, "however I can look into it just to make sure."

"Yes, I see however, now is the time for Sleep Mr. Parker," stated Dr. Strange.

"If it's alright with all of you, I rather stay with my husband," ask Mary Jane.

"Of course, I send Wong to get you an extra blanket as well Mrs. Parker," claimed Dr. Strange, as he and the two other heroes left the couple alone.

When she notice that they were finally alone, she turned to her husband with a confused look on her face and asked him, "Peter are you sure what you're telling us is true, because even I don't recall Gwen having the babies of Norman Osborn a month before she died ? **[4]"**

"It was true as you are beautiful MJ," stated Peter.

Meanwhile unknown to the married couple, the three heroes were within the living room of Dr. Strange. Each of them was occupied with their own thoughts and ideas. One man thought of the betrayal he will soon suffered as it would lead to his death, thereby giving his enemies a true chance to strike back and the hero community will be in shambles to do anything about it. **[5]** Another man thought of the power he would soon receive and how much it would change the way he looks at himself and world around him. How every good thing he would try to do would just make things worse. **[6]** Then the third man was thinking about his lost of power and what should happen to the world without him to protect it. He was told of his replacement, but he would have never thought of it in a million years that he would be replaced by someone with such a different power level than where he was. **[7]**

After a few moments of silence, Dr. Strange spoke, "Well gentlemen, what do you think of the news our young friend has brought us?"

"Honestly it too overwhelming if you ask me," stated Iron Man, "I mean director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is just a far-fetch idea."

"But you do have a relationship with the military and the government, so it shouldn't be that much far-fetch for you at all," commented Captain America.

It brought Iron Man to brief silence again, as given his business status and his previous relations with the government, it could truly happen.

"Whatever the case may be gentlemen, I suggested that we were given a warning of what is yet to come," stated Dr. Strange.

"What do you mean Dr. Strange?" asked Captain America.

"As the mystical protector of this land, I learned too well that it is foolish to heed a warning this grave," stated Dr. Strange, "that is why I am about to send myself into the realm of my mortal enemy Doormamu, and confront him over this Hood business." **[8]**

"You do that Strange," States Iron Man, "To me; I don't believe these words for a second. I mean he could have overheard all of us telling him of the Avengers dissembling and Fury's out, as each of us were with him during the days of his recuperation."

Captain America still said nothing more for a few moments, then stated to his two colleagues, "Gentlemen, for now I guess we do what we must. If by a chance that Peter is telling the truth, then it's our turn to listen to his words full. If not, then maybe it was a warning for just in case of an emergency like that should happen. In any case, I guess we should take our leave now Tony and leave Strange to his work."

Soon Iron Man and Captain America left, leaving Dr. Strange alone with his thoughts and meditations.

"Wong, I need of your assistance," called out Dr. Strange, and pretty soon his faithful friend appeared by his side.

"You request of me Doctor," stated Wong.

"Yes, I am about to embark on a journey to the realm of Doormamu, and it may be a while until I return," Dr. Strange started to say, "Should I be gone long, have yourself and the Night Nurse look over things and kept this place safe."

"And what of the Parkers?" ask Wong.

"They are allowed to leave as they wish," stated Dr. Strange, "That is all old friend."

"Good luck Doctor," Stated Wong.

While all that was occurring, the recently reunited Mr. and Mrs. Spider-man was asleep in Peter's bed. He requested to be sleeping by his wife side and holding her tight.

As they were about to go to sleep Mary Jane asked her husband this, "Peter, if these events you stated _were true_ then how are you going to stop it?"

"By building my own army," he responded, "Of heroes I know that no one would guess come to the rescue."

* * *

**Author's Note: As you can see by this reading it shows that I had Peter come in after the events of Secret War, but close towards the events of New Avengers #1.**

**As you can also note by these little numbers is that **

**1. The events Captain America is talking about are from the Spectacular Spider-man vol. 2 #15-20 which told of Spidey's advance power up and was written by Paul Jinkens and art by Paco Medina and Humberto Ramos.**

**2. The events Iron Man spoke of are from Avengers Disassembled written by Brian Michael Bendis and art by David Finch**

**3. Dr. Strange told of the events of Secret War which saw Nick Fury's departure from S.H.I.E.L.D, and was written by Brian Michael Bendis and art by Gabriele Dell'Otto**

**4. Mary Jane is speaking of the events of Sins Past, which is told of Norman kids by Gwen Stacy, and was written by Joseph Michael Straczynski and art by Mike Deodato Jr.**

**5. These are Captain America thoughts about the whole death thing by Sharon Carter in Captain America #25 written by Ed Brubaker and art by Steve Epting.**

**6. These are Iron Man thoughts as he was wondering about how he could take over as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D shown in the post Civil War world.**

**7. These are Dr. Strange thoughts about the lost of his role as protector of the mystical realm of Earth and of how of all magical people that Doctor Vodoo was his replacement.**

**8. Dr. Strange mentions the Hood's in possession of an object of Doormamu's.**

So faithful readers do you like where we going so far with this story. It's coming pretty close to the New Avengers battle on the Raft and you'll never believe who's going to show up.

**To be continued....**


	3. Break out Part 1

**_AUTHOR"S NOTE_**

**_Disclaimer: The following characters within this story are properties I do not owe as they're a property of Marvel Comics Inc. and possibly Disney._**

**_First off let me say, I just hated how OMD changed the way I look at Spider-man, so I decided to ask myself what if he was given a new chance to do it all over again ? This is that story...._**

* * *

_**A few months ago ago...**_

_"Is this enough for a simple job?" _

_"Of course, but I have to ask, why go through all this trouble for one person?"_

_"Well, let just say his talents will be needed, as are yours. So what do you say, do we have a deal?"_

_"Yes."_

**_Now..._**

**_It was nightfall with the super maximum prison known as the Raft. The night-shift guards were standing watch upon prisoners in their separate cells. Though they're vicious, they cannot truly attack the guards due to the energy suppressant collars on their necks. So they sit there, waiting for the moment for their escaped into freedom. _**

**_Waiting and waiting until a simple *click* was heard and the cell doors surrounding all the levels were slowly opening up. Soon the armored guards that were surrounding the cell halls were overrun with criminals, who while still non-powered still put up a great fight. The prison was swarmed with criminals all trying to escape the remaining nightly guards were overwhelming odds of the escaped prisoners as they climbed the prison walls trying breaking them down as the alarms were sounded. Unknown to all of the chaos two lone figures were trying to leave within the opposite direction of the Prison._**

Soon morning came and Peter Parker was awake towards the beauty of his lovely wife Mary Jane Watson-Parker.

"Well, here's a sight for sore eyes," he stated to her with a brief morning smooch.

"And a good morning to you to Peter," stated Mary Jane, as the two of them were close to each other for a brief morning cuddle. Where all they wanted to do was just spend the day together. All was quiet and still until…

*Knock-knock-knock*, came from the front door.

"I wonder who that could be at this hour," stated Peter, who got up and decided to take a look after he put on some pants and a white t-shirt as he headed to the door. When turns the knob he is soon greet by the Captain America himself along with Wolverine of the X-men.

"Peter, we need to talk," stated Cap.

* * *

So faithful readers do you like where we going so far with this story. Please Read and Review when you get the chance to...

**To be continued....**


	4. Break out Part 2

**_AUTHOR"S NOTE_**

**_Disclaimer: The following characters within this story are properties I do not owe as they're a property of Marvel Comics Inc. and possibly Disney._**

**_First off let me say, I just hated how OMD changed the way I look at Spider-man, so I decided to ask myself what if he was given a new chance to do it all over again ? This is that story...._**

* * *

Quickly and possibly Peter was fully dress alongside his wife Mary Jane, staring at the two costumed heroes with their masks briefly off and seeing their full faces.

"I'm betting you're wondering why we're here today?" asked Captain America.

"It happen, didn't it? Just like I said it would," stated Peter.

Captain America was briefly slient before he continued on, "Well…yes and no."

"What do you mean," asked Peter, "It happened just like I said….with Electro everyone out, right?"

"No, Peter," stated Captain America, "Electro didn't start the Raft breakout like you stated he did, and that was because he truly was lying low and trying to start a new life for himself. I have the S.H.I.E.L.D reports and all."

"Then why are you here?" asked Mary Jane.

"We're here because the Raft Breakout_** did happen**_, and it was caused by someone else," stated Captain America, "I was called in from S.H.I.E.L.D. early this morning and they requested the aid of Wolverine as well to see he could assist in tracking down the perpetrator.

"Yeah, "stated Wolverine, "They caught me just as I was about to leave."

"For the Savage Land," Peter whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Captain America.

"Nothing," stated Peter, "So I guess you need my help in capturing the crook or at least see if I could ID him for you?"

"Yes," stated Captain America as he brought up a holographic camera photo gimmick, "This is from Stark Industries as recording of the Raft daily life is transmit into a simple holographic image so the likes of S.H.I.E.L.D can use to help recreate the crime scenes better. It was the only non-violent agreement between Stark and the government."

In the image showed the various cells being open up and prisoners being released and wrecking havoc upon the numerous guards.

"S.H.I.E.L.D believes there to be a rouge guard doing this, but look closely," stated Captain America.

As the image soon shows a brief look at a man and a women escape the other way. The Woman briefly turned around and looked at the camera before it was taken out by the might of Hydro-man's powers.

"So all of them escaped?" asked Peter.

"Yes, and somehow I think this makes your case even more difficult," stated Captain America.

"I can see what you mean, because of me telling you what happen before it happen, I think this is a result of bad karma reflect making the situation much worse," stated Peter.

"Could any of you two please tell me what going on here?" asked Wolverine.

"Let just say Wolvie, that even you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Stated Peter.

A brief moment is passed between the two of them until Captain America breaks the silences by saying, "We'll worry about that later, right now we need to focus on the task at hand."

"Right," stated Peter, who places himself in deep thought and said, "So we're dealing with a terrorist or what?"

"None of this makes sense at the moment, until S.H.I.E.L.D gathers enough data upon the situation."

"Wow, and here I thought we didn't have enough problems to deal with," state Wolverine sarcastically.

After a few moments Peter asked the inevitable, "What do we do now? Because to me I don't think I can help out. I mean I think this is truly a job for the Avengers."

"I know, what you're thinking Peter," Stated Captain America, "but even I don't think that it could be possible to reunite the team that way. Either way, I thought you should be brought up to speed with the situation."

"I Thank you for telling me this anyway Cap," stated Peter who went up to shake the man hand, which Captain America accepted.

"With that I think it's time to take our leave," called out Captain America," Are you coming Logan?"

"Yeah, yeah," stated Wolverine, "I'll be there in a few."

After Captain America left it was only Wolverine and Peter, while Mary Jane stayed behind in the bedroom, staring each other down.

"I know there's something you not telling me," stated Wolverine,

"Believe me Logan," Peter stated in a calm tone, "If I could I would tell you_ everything_, but even I don't think you would like to hear what I got to say."

"You know what," stated Wolverine as he was starting to leave, "I believe you."

With that Wolverine took his leave, and Mary Jane came out from the bedroom.

"What was that all about?" she asked her husband.

"I think our lives just got a little more complicated than I realized," state Peter.

* * *

_Meanwhile within an abandon wearhouse, two lone people entered the room…_

"Okay, here he is as promise, Karl Lykos, alias Sauron," stated a voice, "now that I done my end of the bargin it's time to fulfill yours."

"Of course," stated another voice, "Please step into the light so you retrieve your pay."

The voice originator, a blues-skin woman, stepped into the light to see a briefcase closed at the moment, but she knew it was full of case. That the ways you have to deal when working with Mystique, the mutant shape-shifter.

"I must say it wasn't an easy job trying to get that one man out of jail," she thought to herself, as she slowly reached the briefcase and opens it up to see the money inside of it. After a few moments of feeling it and nearly smelling it she felt drowsy and soon was knocked out asleep.

Soon another man showed himself, at first it seems like he was an average business man, but he soon reverted to his true form, of a shape-shifting skrull.

"Oh, Mystique," he stated, "You are too much of a value to our cause, and for that we can't allow you to go so easily. Besides, he loves you Mystique, he loves your powers and abilities, and we're going to find out how it works. Just like our friend Mr. Lykos, we're going to see what makes you tick."

* * *

So faithful readers do you like where we going so far with this story. Please Read and Review when you get the chance to...

**As for why Mystique to get captured by the Skrulls real easily well let just say that after her appearance in X-men #174. She need a rush of things, because even she would have known that the team would never fully trust her. So she needed to get her mind off of that idea and this was the thing. Besides I keep on hearing ideas of how to change the story a little bit and Mystique is a complex idea given her "history" so I ask for my readers to bare with me here.**

**To be continued....**


	5. What goes on in a soldier's mind ?

Author's Note: First off I truly **HATED** how OMD ended and decided to do a story in which Spider-man did have a chance to do it all over again. Just read and see dear readers.

Disclaimer: Just a reminder that the following character are of property and ownership to Marvel comics Inc.

* * *

In his hidden loft in the Bronx of New York, he sit there thinking.

_"You died Cap," stated Peter, "You died when you were at your lowest moment ever."_

Those words still rings in his ears as he thinks through the night. Death, he always knew that it would come to him someday, but never like that over something so trivial.

He was never one for politics either way, but from what Peter told him, things would change for the better after he died in the political factor. It was the heroes' factor that had him worried.

_"Tony," _he thought, _"I never knew things could come out this way between us. I know we are different in many ways, but never like this."_

After he left the Parkers apartment, he went into Reed Richards to gain his analyzes in all of this, however the Fantastic four were once again away on intergalactic business. He knew he couldn't go to S.H.I.E.L.D. due to Peter's warning of Skrulls being involved in the organization.

_"Was it they who send Fury away by revealing the Latveria mission?" _thought Cap as he questions what happen to the former director.

If the Skrull will strike soon, they're going to need an army to deal with them. That brought Cap to his second problem, the New Warriors. According to Peter's memories, they cause casualties from a big super-villain battle that resulted in 600 dead **[1]**, including children.

It was the type of thing that he and Tony warned the Young Avengers about **[2]**, but he expected something like that coming from them and not a seasonal bunch like the New Warriors. In his mind the New Warriors were good, but recently they were a bit misguided with their recent attempts at heroics. That's why he's going to try to talk them out of it, with a little aid from Justice and Firestar, if they're willing to help.

Yet Peter also told them about the Initiative, a type of boot camp for young superheroes. It was similar to Xavier's school, where they would train those who wish to be a hero and have powers, in order to become better. From Peter's Point of View, it wasn't voluntary, but Steve saw it differently. He would make it optional for those who want to be a hero, like the New Warriors and the Young Avengers. If they want to play the game, they got to learn how to play it well. He'll try to work that one out later on tomorrow.

That left with the Raft breakout, or at least what hasn't happen yet. Peter stated that Electro started the breakout by shorting it out it security powers and leading the entire prison defenseless. **[3] **If they were able to capture the electrical villain, then the breakout would not have happen and the Skrulls plans would thereby be ruin. However the tough question is how can you find a villain that doesn't want to be found?

Steve knew one thing; starting tomorrow him and Tony are going to have a _long_ discussion about this.

* * *

Now for some reference notes:

**[1]: Was from Civil War #1 written by Mark Millar and art by Steve McNiven**

**[2]: Was from Young Avenger #3 written by Allan Heinberg and art by Jim Cheung**

**[3]: Was from New Avengers #1 written by Brian Michael Bendis and art by David Finch**

Please do read 'n reply if you want to learn more.


	6. Fantastic Fools

Author's Note: First off I truly **HATED** how OMD ended and decided to do a story in which Spider-man did have a chance to do it all over again. Just read and see dear readers.

Disclaimer: Just a reminder that the following character are of property and ownership to Marvel comics Inc.

* * *

Skeptical…if there was ever one word that would describe how a person feels right now, then that word would be it. Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four, felt exactly that, when Captain America called him and asked him and his team to check out the Savage Land upon a hunch. Reed knew it was from Spider-man.

At first Reed felt it was a case of Post traumatic stress disorder that plagued the web-warrior, however when he heard of Fury's departure, the exact same way as Spider-man told it, he felt curious as to what else he had to say for Reed should know better than to ignore the warnings of danger.

He recalled him warning him about his recent Negative Zone Prison, how it going to be more of a hazard in the future than an assistance now. However, that was place to the far corners of his mind for now. Right now, he and his team were going over to the Savage Land, because Spider-man told them that the Skrulls were mining there as agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Reed wanted to see this for himself with his own two eyes.

"How long until we get there?" asked a bored Johnny Storm, "I could be hitting the clubs by now."

"Just a few more miles Johnny," stated his sister and Reed's wife Sue.

"You think the Web-head might be right about this Reed, about the Skrulls coming here?" **[1]** asked Ben Grimm.

"I don't know for sure Ben, but I'm sure that something is going on around her that just makes this little trip of ours worth it," stated Reed as he thought, _"I hope."_

Soon the FF plane reached Savage land ground and the team got out of the plane.

"Isn't this the place where they say that the dinosaurs still live?" asked Johnny, "I mean while we do have the powers to fight against them, what about the plane?"

"I have already taken care of that Johnny," stated Reed who now stated, "Plane defense shield."

However the plane just stood still leaving the rest of the team members confused at their leader actions.

"Uh, Stretch," stated Ben, "the plane's still standing."

"Of course it is," stated Reed," I've coated it with an invisible force field similar to Susan power that will grant us enough time to search the caves and gain the evidence we need. Now come on, according to my metal detector tracker, we should be close to the caves."

Soon enough after a good ten minutes or so the Fantastic Four were able to reach the Vibranium caves. What they saw shocked them all dearly…

"By my sweet Aunt Petunia…"stated Ben Grimm, the Thing.

"Ditto to that buddy," stated Johnny Storm, the Human Torch.

"Reed," stated Sue Storm, the Invisible Woman, "He was right, Spider-man was right."

However, Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic the leader of the team, was still silent. He process that while Spider-man's words were correct in saying that there were S.H.I.E.L.D agents in the Savage lands disguise as Skrulls. One part of his mind still wanders as he thinks that this could all be a trick and those are real agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What do we do now Reed?" asked Johnny in hopes that his brother-in-law had a plan like usual.

"I don't know yet Johnny," responded Reed.

"Well if you don't know Stretch," said the Thing, "Then there's only one thing for us to do."

He leaps in the air and shouted his famous catchphrase, "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!!!"

"Ben, Don't" stated Sue, but she was too late to stop him.

The S.H.I.E.L.D agents turned to see the famous rock hard superhero behind them and started shoot away at him.

"Wow, those kind of tickle," stated Ben, who then caused a slight earth shake and the agents to fall.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the leader of the S.H.I.E.L.D squadron, the Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine who came out of the cave entrence and saw the fight before here.

"That's what we would like to know?" asked Reed Richards as the rest of his teammates followed Ben's impulsiveness, "That's enough Ben."

"Ah, I was just getting warmed up," stated the Thing.

"You have no jurisdiction here Dr. Richards," said the Countessa to the team leader, "This is an official S.H.I.E.L.D mission only, your team has no part in it what so ever."

"What S.H.I.E.L.D mission?" asked Reed.

"Classified," stated the Countesssa, "You and your teammates are already on thin ice with some of the U.N charter members and trespassing upon official governmental property only adds to it. **[2]** Now I would have to order you all to leave before I have you all place under arrest for more of the United Nation charter laws."

"Yeah you and what army?" called out Johnny, which the Countessa responded, with the numerous S.H.I.E.L.D agents backing her up.

"You were saying Mr. Storm?" asked the Countessa.

"Your fancy guys in suits don't scare us," stated, Ben Grimm, who was still eager for a fight, "We know what you're really doing here, ya shape-shifting yahoos."

"Ben," stated Reed in a stern tone.

"What?" asked the Countessa.

"We believe that there are shape-shifting alien race known as the Skrulls upon this mission," stated a calm Sue, who knew that if they revealed their hand too early the Skrulls would win.

"I do not know what you are talking about Mrs. Richards, but there are no known "aliens" within this mission," stated the Countessa, "I'll have you know that Nick Fury, himself, originated this assignment for us as a way to gain defenses for any upcoming wars across the land."

"Well, I have you kept in contact with Fury over the course of time you were here?" asked Reed

"No, because time moves slowly within the Savage land, or have you forgotten that piece of information Dr. Richards?" asked the Countessa

True, Reed did forget to factor in the Savage Land's ability to slow down time itself surrounding the lands. However he still had one more card to play.

"Then I guess you haven't heard the news of Fury's departure?" he said hoping for a hint of emotion from the Countessa, since he knew from Fury's brief tales about her that the two of them were close.

"Nicholas' departure?" she asked with a small hint of emotion. After a brief moment of silence, she recalled her agents and stated that they were heading back to New York to receive the new orders from their new director.

"How will they be able to get out Reed?" asked Sue as they were heading back to their plane.

"They probably had a helicarrier that was submergible in the ocean waters," suggested Reed, who was a bit Jealous if that turned out to be true, "However one thing still puzzles me, according to U.N charter rules, the Savage Land is suppose to be an international Wildlife preserve, so even S.H.I.E.L.D should have recognize that rule. So what made the government forgo that rule and made them more interested in that piece of land?"

"Who knows with these government types Stretch," said Ben.

"Yeah, I mean it's the government we're talking about Reed," stated Johnny, "The people who gives us our taxes."

Reed was silent through Johnny's remark, and remained quiet the rest of the ride home.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, unaware to the legendary first family, while they were walking away the Countessa revealed a small smile and stated as her face slowly changed to a hint of green with an oddly chin, "Mission accomplish my queen."_**

**_As they headed to their "Helicarrier that a was an illusion to show it true image….A skrull spacecraft._**

* * *

Now for some reference notes:

**[1]: Was from New Avengers #41 written by Brian Micheal Bendis and art by Billy Tan.**

**[2]: Was from the Fantastic Four Authoritative Action written by Mark Waid and art by Mike Wieringo**

**Well with that I've to take a break because I got classes to go to since school started up again for me. However, I will return from time to time to try to update as I can.**

One again, Please Read and review when you get the time to.


	7. Making a difference

Author's Note: First off I truly **HATED** how OMD ended and decided to do a story in which Spider-man did have a chance to do it all over again. Just read and see dear readers.

Disclaimer: Just a reminder that the following character are of property and ownership to Marvel comics Inc.

* * *

Dwayne Taylor was not a man to be messed with. He was always a curious person, who always felt there was an alternative to every choice being made. So when guys like Captain America, Tony Stark and Cyclops from the X-men, asked him, his current New Warriors teammate Robbie Baldwin, known as Speedball, and Namorita, the avenging Princess of Atlantis as she called herself, and his old pals Vance Astrovik, also known as Justice and his "Fiancé," Angelica Jones also known as Firestar.

Captain America took notice of assembled heroes and stood up to speak, "I'm glad you could all join us today. I do apologize for the means of bringing you hear silently without notice, but it was the only place within newly build Stark Tower that could hold up a private meeting such as this. First off before I begin, I would like to introduce you all to Scott Summers, he is also known as Cyclops of the X-men. Scott, is Miss Frost also with us?"

After a brief silence, Scott nodded in reply.

"Thank you," stated Captain America as he continued on, "Now you all might be wondering why I called you all here today?"

After no answers were told Captain America continued, "It has recently came to my attention that the New Warriors have taken up a chance into broadcasting their heroics upon live television, sort of as they say…a reality television show?"

"Aww yeah," stated Speedball, "You seen our show. Wow, that's great can we count you in as a guest star?"

"No," stated Captain America, "It is because of shows like your reality TV, which causes the public to question our own efforts. So that is why we are shutting it do…."

"I knew it," Dwayne cried, "I knew this would happen."

"You knew what would happen Mr. Taylor?" asked Captain America still keeping a stern look.

"That you and all the rest of the big leagues would try to put us "youngsters" down," stated Night Thrasher, "That you were going to force us to shut down."

With Captain America still saying nothing, Night Thrasher continued his rant, "Sure the idea was a dumb one, but at least some of us want to be notice by the world around us. Not all of us can be Avengers or X-men like you."

Firestar and Justice looked down with a bit of shame. **[1]**

"Are you done Mr. Taylor?" asked Captain America calmly and then he nodded in response.

"It's true that some of us can be seen as camera hogs," stated Tony Stark, "But that's not why we do the things we do. Beside I have a feeling that I know the real reason you're doing this Mr. Taylor."

Night Thrasher was frozen and he thought to himself, "_Have they truly discovered that the Taylor Foundation is near broke?" _**[2]**

After seeing his shocked look upon his face, however the masked covered it up well, Tony Stark stated, "It is alright, Mr. Taylor, I know what you're going through as well, and I think we may have a solution to this problem of ours. If you are willing to listen…"

After a few moments, he stated, "Start Talking."

"We're not here to shut your team down," stated Captain America, "From what I've seen so far you done much good than bad, but you are also putting innocents in danger. Didn't any of you think that your antics may get you killed someday?"

No answers were given as Captain America continued, "That is why Mr. Stark and I have thought of a solution."

"What?" asked Speedball.

"We are going to open up a school for heroes," stated Captain America.

"Isn't that what the Xavier's mansion's for?" asked Firestar.

"Yes, but this school is for both mutant and non-mutant hero," stated Captain America, "It will help those who wish to be heroes and have the powers to do so. They would be trained hone in on their powers and use them for both defense and offense."

"Will it be optional?" asked Justice.

"Yes," stated Captain America, "It would be Optional."

"But why are we here?" asked Night Thrasher in hopes that the heroes had a reason for their presence.

"I asked for you here," stated Captain America, "Because I wanted you to be the teachers to these new heroes."

With the New Warrior members shocked at the news, then Captain America continued, "Myself, Mr. Stark and Mr. Summers, have all made calls to our fellow heroes and you and them will be in charge of this facility, that is if you want it?" asked Captain America.

It was silent when Captain America finish speaking and after a few moments Night Thrasher asked, "We'll be in charge of the whole thing right?"

"Yes," stated Tony Stark, "With the combined resources from the Maria Stark Foundation, the Warrington Foundation **[3]** and the Taylor Foundation, will cover any cost needed to build the facility."

Dwayne thought slowly as he considers the offer.

"We'll be right by your side this time Dwayne," stated Justice as Firestar nodded in agreement, "We promise."

Dwayne still considers the offer as he slowly thought to himself, _"This is a great opportunity for everyone. I mean the TV show was a bad idea to begin with, and if what Stark state's true, then I can turn the remaining fortune into something better."_

After a moment of looking at his friends for answers he sees the hope within their eyes, and then he states as he reached out his hand, "Gentlemen you got yourself a deal."

"That's good Dwayne," stated Captain America who smiles as he accepts the hand shake, "That's very good indeed."

* * *

Now for some reference notes:

**[1]: Was from Avengers #4 by Kurt Busiek and art by George Prez**

**[2]: Was from New Warriors Vol. 3 written by Zeb Wells and art by Skott Young**

**[3]: Was for Warren Warington also known as the X-men member known as Angel.**

One again, Please Read and review when you get the time to.

**_Also I'm considering kidnapping and replacing One of the X-men with a Skrull, but I have to ask who would you want me to replace since there is so many members to chosse from and why ?_**


	8. A Wife concerns

**The following characters are of ownership of Disney Inc. and Marvel Comics Entertainment. **

**_The following story tha you are about to hear is my version of what would happen if the past few years in the Marvel Universe was just a figment of Peter Parker's Subconscious. He has just woken up from a coma an learned of the Avengers Dissembling, so what's a Spider-man to do when he has knowledge of the future right in his mind...._**

* * *

In the days that followed the dissolving of the New Warriors reality show and the weeks that followed the jail break out of the super criminals harboring in the Raft facility, there was a crackdown on all things crime. As usual Peter was in the thick of things, with both him being a hero and a supporter to our marriage. The first thing he did when he learn of the breakout was to quit his job as a teacher at his old high school. I knew he loved that job dearly, but he said that it was for the best to save his students from his own enemies. After that he went on a crime-fighting spree, busting villain after villain and stopping crime after crime. Like when he stopped the Shocker and his men at a bank heist, to defeating the Boomerang in a showdown, to leading an all out police raid on a local super villains bar and shutting down a shoot out between someone he calls Hammer head and the local mafia gangs. When I see him coming in, I asked him about how his day went. The responses of the details were brief and he was nearly out breath. He worked himself too hard. I'm worried to see him this way, and when I asked him to slow down, he responded, "No, I can't go through it all over again Mary Jane; I was given a second chance to stop what is yet to come, and I'm going to try to do my best within my power to do just that." After that he worked twice as hard as ever, and I worry to see him like this, but if he's doing it for the greater good, then I truly do hope that someone can help him before his destroys himself from exhaustion.

* * *

**_That's it for now and if anyone can guess that Supervillain bar, it's a no-prize for you._**


	9. A second chance Pt 1

**The following characters are of ownership of Disney Inc. and Marvel Comics Entertainment. **

**_The following story tha you are about to hear is my version of what would happen if the past few years in the Marvel Universe was just a figment of Peter Parker's Subconscious. He has just woken up from a coma an learned of the Avengers Dissembling, so what's a Spider-man to do when he has knowledge of the future right in his mind...._**

* * *

Within his mind, he gone through various scenarios and each one of them ended up worse than before. "_I know deep within my mind, I was given a second chance to make things right, but the question is how do I do it?" _he asked himself as he was swinging around the city. He stopped various random crimes that he knew before was going to happen before. However, because of his knowledge of the future, he ended up in a few close calls in some situations. Still the nagging feeling in his mind over what he truly knows.

"_A penny for your thoughts Peter?" _asked a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Peter.

"_It's only Dr. Strange," stated the voice, "I am contacting you within my astral projection form. You may not be able to see it physically, but you can sense it mentally."_

"Okay Doc, so what's up?" asked Spider-man.

"_I have come to offer you a chance in redemption and proving you claims," stated Dr. Strange, "Please meet me in my sanctrum scantorum as soon as possible."_

_"_Okay you're the doc, doc," stated Spider-man as he swings away into the home of Dr. Strange.

After being greeted by Wong, he's directed into Dr. Strange living room study. Where the good doctor soon come out of his meditation and then sees Spider-man here.

"Ah Peter," stated Dr. Strange, "how nice of you to come."

"Well, you did say it was of urgent importance, so why am I here Strange?" asked a confused Spider-man.

"Peter, if you will please remove your mask for a moment," stated Dr. Strange.

Confused, Peter still agreed to the request, as Dr. Strange stares at him deeply.

"What are you doing Dr. Strange?"asked Peter.

After a few moments the Doctor turned his back upon his guest for a moment and said, "Peter, how would you like a chance to save the Scarlet Witch?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but things will be explain at the next installment. Until then write just how feel about the story.**


	10. A second chance Pt 2

**The following characters are of ownership of Disney Inc. and Marvel Comics Entertainment. **

**_The following story tha you are about to hear is my version of what would happen if the past few years in the Marvel Universe was just a figment of Peter Parker's Subconscious. He has just woken up from a coma an learned of the Avengers Dissembling, so what's a Spider-man to do when he has knowledge of the future right in his mind...._**

* * *

They were both walking down the path of the fallen city of Genosha. All around them surrounds fallen decay of former mutants and city facilities.

"_So much destruction," _thought Peter as he thinks back to why he was originally here….

**Flashback to Dr. Strange's place as he and Peter, an unmasked Spider-man talks things out..**

**_"What did you say?" asked Peter_**

**_"I stated to ask you if you wish to have a chance to save the Scarlet Witch?" asked Dr. Strange._**

**_"I heard you the first time," stated Peter._**

**_"Peter, what you originally told me has come to pass [1], and we are near losing her again," stated Dr. Strange, "It appears that you were brought her to correct the mistake that we are about to make."_**

**_"Who's we?" asked Peter_**

**_"Both I and Professor Xavier of the X-men have been keeping a good track on Wanda as of late, and each time we try to reach her she soon lashes out so quickly. I decided to bring you along in my latest endeavor to try to reach her within her mind."_**

**_"But why me and not any of the Avengers or of the X-men?" asked Peter._**

**_"Think about it Peter, she caused the worse day in Avengers history, any shock of seeing her old friends can make things as much worse and I believe that Professor Xavier is keeping his team away until …well you know," explained Dr. Strange._**

**_"Yeah, I think I do," stated Peter._**

**Flashback over**

With that evidence, Peter, re-masked, decided to agree to accompanying Dr. Strange to Genosha, where they are now. Heading to meet up with Professor Xavier, what Dr. Strange speak of is Magneto, along with Wanda, the Scarlet Witch herself.

Seeing the ruins of the once glorious island for Mutants, make Peter grateful for his own simple life, but he felt nothing but pit over how much damage the mutant community has suffered over the years.

When they finally reached the destination of an old abandon house, the front door was slightly ajar as they stepped in.

"Charles," cried out Dr. Strange, "I'm here and I've brought some help."

The two heroes searched the house before finding their occupants in a single bedroom and there lies Professor Charles Xavier beside a bedridden Wanda Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch.

In the first few minutes it seems as if the professor was locked with a deep phase of concentration, but after a few moments and a breath of relief he stared to greet his visitors.

"Stephen," he stated, "You made it."

"Hiya Prof." stated Spider-man,

With a stern and confused look the Professor asked, "What is he doing here Stephen."

"I believe Spider-man is of great importance in our mission to save Wanda," stated Dr. Strange.

"You rather put your faith into this fool Strange," stated a voice that nearly made Spider-man jumped and turned to face the master of Magnetism himself, Magneto.

With a swift wave of his hand he raised the arachnid hero up and stated, "We gave you trust into my daughter and you let this fool into all of this."

"Unhand him right now Erik," stated the Professor,"Please for Wanda's sake."

After a few minutes Magneto dropped Spider-man to the ground.

"Speak your piece insect, while my patience wears thin," stated Magneto.

"I believe I can try to elaborate upon my reasons," stated Dr. Strange as he places his hand upon the clip of his cape and stated, " Let the Eye of Argumatto reveal to all the truth of the unseen."

Soon a beam of light from the eye shines into Spider-man head and another beam shines into the sky, revealing to all the events of the house of M and what became of it for all of mutant kind.

"My god," stated the Professor as he saw what Spider-man saw.

Magneto was just speechless during it all.

After it was over and the eye relinquishes Spider-man from it power he stated, "Warn a guy when you're going to do that next time doc."

Dr. Strange then stated in a calm and clear tone, "When I originally told the Avengers that there was no such thing as Chaos magic, I lied for their own safety. In truth, there is Chaos magic and somehow Wanda achieved it. She is a very emotional woman and has suffered a lot in her time. I have brought Spider-man here, because he is an unknown to many. He is here, because he knows what is yet to come and he knows what it like in to be in Wanda's shows. He is here, because while he is not a member of the Avengers or of the X-men, he can also cause the least amount of emotional damage towards Wanda's psych."

"How do you purpose we do this idea of yours Stephen?" asked Charles.

"By bridging their minds together," stated Dr. Strange, "with the combined efforts of my magic and your telepathic skills we could make it so that Peter can enter into Wanda's mind and for Wanda relive some of Peter's own memories."

"Whoa, that's kind of a risky plan there doc," stated Spider-man.

"You saw what happen when we didn't act the first time, Peter," stated Strange with a serious tone, "this truly could be our last chance to save her without killing her."

"But wouldn't the process affect my mind as well?" asked Spider-man.

"No," stated the Professor, "I will make sure of it, that only selected memories from both of your minds can be used. However this is a dangerous idea, but it is a risk we must take."

"No," cried the voice of Magneto, "There must be another way."

"Erik, after what you just saw. Do you truly think that there is any hope left for Wanda?" asked Professor Xavier, "You saw what happen there…your daughter is a threat to both humans and mutants. Imagine what would happen if someone like Apocalypse or Sinister has gotten a hold of her."

Magneto was still silent as Charles continued, "We both know that the only thing left, and even if we did tried that we would end up in a worse situation than before. Face Erik, she is too powerful for even the both of us."

Magneto was still silent for a few moments more before speaking again, "If she is to be harmed."

"We will not let it come to it," stated Dr. Strange.

With that Magneto moved away and let the men do their work.

"Wait a minute guys, I'm still unsure of all this," stated Spider-man, as both he and Dr. Strange and Professor Charles Xavier were preparing both beds into making sure their plan worked.

"Spider-man," stated Dr. Strange in a serious tone, "This could be your only chance in making sure in history to not repeat itself. I know that the affects of the idea may scare you, but be assured that you are within the best of care."

"I will try my best to build a bridge between your mind and Wanda's mind," stated Professor X, "while Dr. Strange stands for back-up in case Wanda goes out of control."

"Once again, Spider-man I know we ask much of you, but think about what is at stake here," stated Dr. Strange, "Not only the life of a woman, but the many lives of mutants rest on your shoulders."

" I know, I know, but are you sure it's going to work and not leave any futher damage within my own mind?" asked Spider-man.

"It will not Spider-man, for you are under my protection," stated Professor X

With that Spider-man thought it over for a few moments more and took a good look at Wanda fully asleep, but he knew better.

"Alright, I do it," stated Spider-man.

"Excellent Spider-man, now if you would just lay within the other small bed across from Wanda and just relax yourself to sleep, we can begin," stated Professor X

Spider-man did what he was told and soon enters a deep slumber….

**To be continued...**

* * *

**For anyone who's new to the story welcome, and for anyone who's coming back to the story know that I did redid it from the last time any of you read it. **

**Still I encourage you all to read and review. Remember write what you feel and please do give me some suggestions as to where to take this story next.**


	11. Escape from a Scarlet mind PT 1

**The following characters are of ownership of Disney Inc. and Marvel Comics Entertainment. **

**_The following story tha you are about to hear is my version of what would happen if the past few years in the Marvel Universe was just a figment of Peter Parker's Subconscious. He has just woken up from a coma an learned of the Avengers Dissembling, so what's a Spider-man to do when he has knowledge of the future right in his mind...._**

* * *

The world turned dark for Peter Parker as he enters the pathways that connect his mind to the Scarlet Witch's.

_"Wanda is around here somewhere within her mindscape," _thought Peter, "_but even I don't think I can find her. In fact I thought this whole plan was crazy to begin with, but I would do anything if it leads into a better future than the one I suffered in."_

As he walks on down the scenery around him changes small villiage, like the ones you would see in your average fairy tales. The people surrounding the place paid no mind to Peter's existence. Soon he caught a sight of red hair and called out, "Wanda, is that you?"

The woman then stared at the one who called her and soon quickly ran away. Leading Peter to follow her again, but as soon as he did that the scene changed again to show the inner halls of a familiar mansion.

_"We're inside Avengers mansion,"_ thought Peter, "_but why here?"_

Since he was familiar with the layout of the former mansion he headed inside, but he didn't had to go far as he found Wanda staring over a portrait of the original founder members of the Avengers.

Deciding to approach her slowly he walked up to her. Still not noticing him yet, Peter decided to place her arm and said, "It's okay Wanda it's a okay."

When she heard his voice she quickly turned and stated, "Stay away from me," and started jump into the portrait, and as was she doing that the mansion was burning all around Peter,

"This is getting crazy," he said and he started to follow, and as soon as he jumped into the picture he landed right in a middle of an average Avengers Training day. Captain America and the rest of his Kooky Quarent, Hawkeye, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, training in the midst of the Mansion home base.

"If this is a memory, I better not mess this up," stated Peter as his ducked into the shadows.

"That's enough for now," stated Captain America, "Let's rest up and meet back here in a few hours."

"You boys go on ahead," stated the Scarlet Witch, "I'll catch up."

After the boys left Wanda quietly called out, "You can come out now, they're all gone."

Peter step out from out of the shadows, soon came face to face with Wanda.

"What are you doing here, did they send you?" asked Wanda with a cold tone.

"What?!?" exclaimed Peter, "How did you know…"

"I may be in coma, but I'm not deaf," stated Wanda, "I heard bits and pieces of what you were trying do. Well all I can tell you is that your efforts are in vain. Nothing can change what I did or who I am; a freak of nature, a pretender of a hero."

"That's not true," stated Peter, "You have people who love you and care about…."

"Love?!?" cried Wanda, "My father's a monster; the people who do love me just used me and keep things from me. They don't love me at all, they don't give a damn about my problems and just sees me as a threat. Well I show them all who's a threat?"

Outside in the physical world of reality, Dr. Strange lays in meditation mode hoping to preserve his energy for the coming battle, until…

"_No," _he thought, "_she wouldn't…."_

"ARRGH," screamed the voice of Magneto, as Dr. Strange heard his call and saw the master of Magnetism in pain clutching his head. He quickly runs to where Professor Xaiver is and sees him too in strain.

"_If this is her doing and she can accomplish this much to the two most powerful men in the world, then we will all surely die," stated Strange._

* * *

**_Meanwhile across the world and into the city New York calamity struck as anyone who has ever been a member of the former group of heroes known as the Avengers and members of the mutant group known as the X-men all suffered continuous painful attacks on the mind…._**

**_In his executive office of Stark Enterprises, Tony Stark grapples with the pain in his head and the clutching of his heart._**

**_In his Apartment in the Bronx, Steve Rogers suffers mental shock unlike no other, no one's here to save him._**

**_In the X-mansion in Westchester, the students look on as their mentors and Teachers, the X-men themselves all suffer a splitting headache._**

**_Even far away in the Arizona desert, the being known as the Incredible Hulk clutches his head in pain, "Why does Hulk's brain hurt?" he cried out to the sky in hopes for an answer._**

**_Back within Genosha and within the depths of the former island, Dr. Strange looks on, as a battle wages from within the mind of a very emotional damage woman._**

**_And within her mind, Wanda Maximoff squares off against Peter Parker, "Now Mr. Parker," she states, "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill all lives of either of the Avengers or of the X-men?"_**

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it seems kind of rush, and originally I was going to go through the history of Wanda for Peter to understand her history a little better and vice versa for Wanda's on Peter's memories. **

**Still I encourage you all to read and review. Remember write what you feel and please do give me some suggestions as to where to take this story next.**

**Also I wonder for all of you readers, how would any of you consider an idea of what the world would be like without the Avengers or the X-men ?**


	12. Inturlude

**The following characters are of ownership of Disney Inc. and Marvel Comics Entertainment. **

**_The following story tha you are about to hear is my version of what would happen if the past few years in the Marvel Universe was just a figment of Peter Parker's Subconscious. He has just woken up from a coma an learned of the Avengers Dissembling, so what's a Spider-man to do when he has knowledge of the future right in his mind...._**

**_However within this chapter is a mild interlude of showing other characters reactions to the state of events that had occured in the previous chapter..._**

* * *

In a hidden laboratory within the arctic plains, a mysterious man overlooks the recent surge of spiked up mutant energy that has recently generated and has affected the world over.

"Interesting," he stated as he was looking over the various results of the power surge, "Never in my years have I ever encounter such power that could almost rival that of the Phoenix. A true genetic specimen if there ever was one. I'm truly surprised that even I didn't notice it before."

As he was staring at the results a nearby computer flashed on, and a simple-email popped up and state, "_It's me. Are you getting the same readings that I am?"_

The man quickly looked over the simple E-mail and quickly typed in a response on his touch pad keyboard, "_Yes, I am, however do you think you could harness such power if you had a sample of subject?"_

A few minutes after sending the e-mail he got a response, "_it could be possible to manipulate such a sample, but if I know you to your understanding you don't have a sample do you?"_

_"Oh don't be so sure," stated the Voice," I have ways in requiring such a sample. In fact I'm sending it to you right now. You can use your scanners to see to it that it's a true sample."_

Another few mintues pass by and soon a response is heard, "_I'm impress, but you do realize that it may take time to fully anyisis it?"_

_"I am a patient man," stated the voice, "However my patience can go so far, but I do await our next meeting to see the results."_

_"Of that you can count on it Sinester," stated the voice._

_"My dear Leader, I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

Soon the two men disconnected and awaited the results of the recent power surge.

During his time as Sorcerer Supreme of this dimension, Doctor Stephen Strange has dealt with a variety of threats amongst the highest of mystic levels, but none of those threats lies in comparison to what has been dealt with now. A threat that is more genetic and emotional nature than it is mystical and physical.

As the mystical protector the earthly realm, it is his job to make sure that the world isn't threatened by otherworldly magic from outside of this realm or from within, and scene before him was no different as he looks upon the two coma fed people that were only hang by the threads of one man struggling to withstand the pain within his mind. The good doctor knew that this plan of his was going awry real fast and only a miracle stand for the good of all. In hesitation he stood within his meditated form, concentrating on the one object he desires to look for. The one object he fears may just damn them all, but it was the only way without killing or sending the problem away to another alternate dimension, like he did to another friend of his long ago.

As he stood in concentration he thought back to when he first sense the magic of the Scarlet Witch, the real source of his current troubles, being active. He had a hunch that ever since he first met her that she was destined for great things with her powers. It's very rare for someone of her genetics to be born with such power. Perhaps it was due of her being born within the mystical place of Wyndgore Mountain, that caused her genetics to be altered or maybe it just grew over time. Either way, this is something far beyond the average mutant gene.

He knew that she was taught by the great mystical of Agatha Harkness and was once corrupted by evil demon Cherthon, since he could sense their energies within her. However he could also sense the energies that she generates when it came to great stressful moments within her life. She has suffered tragedy after tragedy and despite all of her powers she couldn't avoided it forever. It only took the right words in order for her to fully lose control.

There was a great reason that Doctor Stephen Strange lied to the Avengers that day. There **_was such a thing_** as Chaos magic, truly dark magic gone awry. Strange kept that information to him and him alone because he could see the pain within their hearts of Wanda's true "family," disgusted with what happen and how she affected them all deeply. Still when he was brought in by Professor Charles Xavier to help her, he knew that it was almost too late. However, this time Dr. Strange was ready.

He thought then switch about to the young man within the problem, a one Peter Parker, also known under the alias known as Spider-man. Peter Parker was truly remarkable man with such great power, as he carries such a heavy burden. And time after time again, when Strange met up with him, his was still amazed at the abilities he uses to solve his problems away.

When Peter Parker first came to him in the form a coma he was confused as of how he got this way, but once explained by Captain America and S.H.I.E.L.D's director Nick Fury he understood fully and took part in the search for the leaching Queen. Still when the danger passed and the villain defeated, Peter was still within a coma state. As a doctor within is previous profession, it was his job to see his patient through and for someone to notify the next of Kin. At first Strange didn't mind the presence of Mrs. Mary Jane Watson-Parker as she was truly worried, but life had to go on and Mrs. Parker visits lessen as her job as an actress was to continue on. Still Peter was within a coma for the next several months and had to be protected by Strange when many technological villains were attack New York City in retaliation of Nick Fury's own attack on Latveria.

When Peter finally awoken from his coma and warned Stephen of what was yet to come, he pondered about it for weeks on end. For he was the Sourcer Supreme, and a warning of telling him that he would lose the title due to a bad mistake on his own part, was not to be taken lightly.

That was the reason he chose Peter upon this mission, because if anyone could understand the pain that Wanda herself has gone through, it would him. However he didn't expect things to turn out this bad. This was why he now was searching for the one object in the known universe that could either save them all or damned them for all eternity.

He was within his meditation mode and slowly concentrated upon focus on several worlds known only to him to search for the object in question.

"Finally,"he said with his eyes open and fully ready, "I found it. Now then Ukma seoual Eteina."

A small portal opened and he places his hand inside. After a few moments he found what he was looking for and pulled his hand out of the portal before it closed on itself.

"I once swore to never use this unless of dire times," he stated as he looked into the object in his hand….the green glow given off of the fable infinity gem of the soul.

* * *

**Author's Note: If any of you currently read into the Hulk titles of the Incredible Hulk and Hulk, then you know whom I'm talking about in the first part. **

**However, for those who do not get what I'm talking about here's a brief explaination.... Like the Illuminati is a gathering of Earth's most brillant and prideful heroes, there is a group of genius as well, but this is a group of EVIL geniuses and they're called the Intelligencia. They're using the Hulks to create their own Gamma army.**

**However in this story it seems that Mr. Sinester is involved with the group as well, as he is a well-known genius on the genetic level. That and Dark Beast isn't that well known around the villains underworld as his heroic counterpart.**

**So it seems that next to the Skrulls that the Intelligencia is another future foe to watch out for within this story. Especially when it concerns a certain Green Goliath. **

**Also as for the other Intrulude I decided to give you all the reasons as of WHY Dr. Strange picked Peter Parker to assist him within the previous chapter, as well as many comic book fans should known that as a member of the Illuminati, that Peter is sort of aware of due to his dreams, Dr. Strange has an Infinity Gem within his hands.**

**However, for what purpose does the good doctor need it for, is unknown until the next chapter, and it maybe a doozy. It may also be a while until I have a clear idea on what it's going to be about since we maybe covering both the histories of Peter parker and Wanda Maximoff, but with slight few twists and turns along the way.**

**I'll be honest with you all for a moment, I do have a clear ending for this storyarc, but as of where to go next is a question for now. However, I think I do have a slight idea in mind.**

**Still please do review and write how you feel about this new update.**

** I'll see you all next time faithful readers.**


	13. Escape From a Scarlet Mind PT 2

**The following characters are of ownership of Disney Inc. and Marvel Comics Entertainment. **

**_The following story tha you are about to hear is my version of what would happen if the past few years in the Marvel Universe was just a figment of Peter Parker's Subconscious. He has just woken up from a coma an learned of the Avengers Dissembling, so what's a Spider-man to do when he has knowledge of the future right in his mind...._**

* * *

"So Mr. Parker, I will ask you again," stated the woman's voice, "Who do you chose to sacrifice?"

_The woman in questioning was named Wanda Maximoff, but she goes by the name the Scarlet Witch. She is, or at least was, a member of the former team of Earth's mightiest heroes, The Avengers and her powers of hexes and probability has gotten the team out of some tough situations. However, her powers continued to grow as she gotten older and caused her powers to probability to affect and truly messed up her life beyond repair. It with those out of control powers that caused the Avengers to suffer their worst day ever, as a member of their own tightly knitted team caused them disband and lose members from within. I guess it true what they say, the most dangerous attack is often the ones that come from the people you least expect. _

_But that wasn't the worse of it, in a different time, her powers continued to grow until she held the power to change reality and the world around her, not once but twice in her lifetime. The first time she did this it resulted in every hero gaining their deepest desire, and in my case it was to see my loved ones comeback to life and gain respect from my heroic deeds, but the backlash was that it give mutants the supreme rule over all of Earth's population. The second time she did this reverses the affects of the first blast, but at the cost of depowering most of Earth's mutant population. _

_I original thought, that this was all couldn't be too real, but ultimately I found out that it was all maybe a glimpse at what was yet to come if none of us acted quickly enough to stop it. That's while I'm here now, in a last chance gamble to decide the fate of the world. However now, it just got a little more complicated._

"I will not ask you again Mr. Parker," she stated, "Chose now **or I will chose** for you."

_She added the effect of her eyes glowing red within her choice of words._

_Yet, when I look into her eyes, I find desperation within her. They say that the most actual reaction you can learn from a person is from within their eyes, and Wanda's eyes just said the words…"Kill me; please kill me before I take another life."_

_So I approached her slowly with mixture of caution, fear and pity for the woman in front of me. I said to her, _"Wanda, if you know who I am and why I'm here, then you would understand that what you're about to do is madness and will destroy millions of lives if you go through with it."

"Madness," she said, "My entire life was madness Mr. Parker, from the first activation of my powers that caused the only woman I would called a mother to die. It was my powers that cost me my family and ultimately, the start of losing my sanity."

As Peter Parker soon notice the scene around them change between them and soon they were within a quaint little village, kind of like the ones you see within the story books, but there were flames within the village streets, that soon gave way to a woman screams of being aflame before their very eyes.

"It was because of my powers active at an early age, that I have lost my only mother to the flames," stated Wanda, "Since then, my brother Pietro and I have traveled the world in hopes of finding a place of our own. I would have thought being within a team would help tame my powers, but my first choice of teammates were very questionable at first," stated Wanda, as she was talking the scene changed again to reflect the first incarnation of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants in battle with the original X-men, "However, when I became a member of the Earth's Mightiest heroes, I would have thought that my life would have change, but unfortunately it just made things worse and damned me into being ridiculed within secret."

The scene soon switched into the hallways of Avengers mansion, where Peter sees the team of Scarlet Witch, Vision, Wasp, Captain America, and Iron Man.

"It was during this time I've learned of my "father's" actions within the Russian border, [1]" stated Wanda, "Yet during that time I was within my own life being a married woman. However, I was called in at Steve's request due to my history with my father. It didn't matter what was told back then, I could see the truth within their eyes: scorn over the fact that they nearly caused a disaster due to the mutant problems they tend to avoid."

"Wanda…" stated Peter, but he wasn't given the chance to respond.

"Then there was the sham I once called my loved life," cried Wanda, "From my crush over Hawkeye, when I first joined the team to my so-called one-sided relationship with the robotic Vision, but even back then I was blind to know it was a fake. That he was just a robot and not another human being. That he was just the copy of the real man. The one true man I fell in love with and vice versa."

As the scene switch around them, from showing Wanda's time with Hawkeye, the Vision and soon…"Simon Williams, alias Wonder man."

"So that explains…" stated Peter, "Why you?!?"

"Killed them? Yes, that was the reason. But even then Simon escaped my grasps and then there were others as well," stated Wanda.

"_Wow, I heard of a woman scorn, but this is even too much for even me," _thought Peter, who then said, "This can't change anything Wanda; you know this is just true genocide."

"Well it's like they say like father, like daughter," stated Wanda in a cold tone, "Although, it's too bad. You're lucky have someone who love you dearly despite everything you been through. Yet, I wonder how she'll feel for you in the afterlife?"

"You leave her out of this," cried Peter, who then realize, "_Wait, what am I saying, if our minds are truly connected, then that mean…"_

**_With a mighty leap as much strength as his legs could give him, Peter Parker tries to tackle the Scarlet Witch down as he cried out, "You think you suffered enough, You don't know what suffering feels like…"_**

**_Within a blink of an eye the scene changes again to show an abandon warehouse, where Wanda got herself up and saw familiar face, "Where are you, you coward?" the face said in rage and anger as soon a lone mugger stood up against the man and stated, "I'm not afraid of you."_**

**_"Oh but you will be," stated the masked man, and then a leap was made and a brief scuffle was made._**

**_Soon the fight was over and the villain was subdued and the hero faced off against the foe his face revealed in shock, "No, no," he stated "It's not him…"_**

**_"You just witness me faced off against the man that took the closest person I had to a father figure away from me. It was my mistake that I originally let this go, thereby to later murder the man that I called a father in my life. It was with that mistake that taught me that I withheld great power and I had to use it wisely. _**

**_Since then, I became the crime fighter I am today. However, even within my years of experience doesn't compare to the trials I had to face in my personal life and people I have lost due to my own actions."_**

**_From there Wanda saw moments after moments of Spider-man's own history._**

**_From his fights with Doctor Octocpus and results of deaths of men and dangers of an old woman, to the Green Goblin and the death of a young blond woman, to even Venom symbiote and its host, Eddie Brock, as he threaten time after Time again on Spider-man's life. Fights against the Shocker, Mysterio, Man-wolf, Mobius, and even the Burglar once more that resulted in his own death, Wanda saw all of his history and it's pains and torments that Peter endured._**

**_"No," she stated, "NOO! Too much, this is too much!" She then lowered herself to the ground and started crying out loud._**

_"I didn't want to do this to her, but she asked for it," thought Peter. He walked over to Wanda and tried to place his hand on her shoulder, and then he said, "_I hope you could understand Wanda, I didn't want to do this to you, but if you can say that you know suffering, then I can state that you haven't been through my life yet. I have suffered so much, but I have learned so much as well. I rise up from my challenges and it made me a better man. When it comes to certain enemies, I can be a bit bitter, but overall I know that my bitterness is meaningless when it comes to innocents lives."

Wanda looked at him and asked, "Why…why aren't you going to kill me?"

"Because, you're a hero and you wield great power that even you don't understand," stated Peter, "Anything you could ever say or do, can have an effect on others even if you don't even know it yourself. You can be helped Wanda, if you just allow the people around you to help you."

"No," she sliently said, "No, I'm a killer, I went against the code of the Avengers and nearly killed them all. I don't desereved to live."

"Wanda," started Peter that was until a brief flash power threw Peter back against the wall.

Wanda was soon floating again and was gaining higher than ever. Soon her eyes glowed and within a flash of light Peter Parker was transported back into his own body.

"uhh," cried out Spider-man/Peter Parker, who was soon awake with a shock.

"Peter," cried out Dr. Strange who rushed over to his aid. After a few seconds of overlooking for any pulses he quickly asked, "Did you see Wanda, what happened in there?"

"Wanda…"stated a dazzled Peter.

Soon a much brighter light appeared as Wanda was awake, but somehow she wasn't in the right mind…

"Well," she started, "It seems that if you all will not kill me, then I'll have to do it myself."

"Wanda, don't…" cried out Dr. Strange

"I hope they can forgive me…this time," she stated it as her powers consumed her and within a moment a bright flash of light consumed them all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well my readers, it's done as the fight between Peter and Wanda was over. But what happens next is going to change everything. **

**Oh and the little [1] is for all of you X-men vs Avengers lovers as Magneto was the center of that plot.**

**Still please do review and write how you feel about this new update because to be honest with you all, this was a bit difficult for me to do with to emotionally distrubed heroes. That and I'm more of Spider-man fan than an Avengers fan.**

**I'll see you all next time faithful readers.**


	14. Aftermath PT 1

**The following characters are of ownership of Disney Inc. and Marvel Comics Entertainment. **

**_The following story tha you are about to hear is my version of what would happen if the past few years in the Marvel Universe was just a figment of Peter Parker's Subconscious. He has just woken up from a coma an learned of the Avengers Dissembling, so what's a Spider-man to do when he has knowledge of the future right in his mind...._**

* * *

In all of his years Dr. Stephen Strange have always tried to save a life within his own abilities, even when those abilities are enhanced by the powers of one being the Sorcerer Supreme. Never before has he seen such a damaged woman, which was beyond repair both emotionally and physically, as Wanda Maximoff is right now. While he was a doctor for the physical practice, emotions were often some of his weak spots, though he did try as he must and with time running out and moments to spare, he quickly uttered the ancient words of incantation that summoned the Crimson bands of Cyttorak and quickly covered himself and his allies away from the oncoming blast created by the emotionally damaged Woman.

While encircled around the ancient protection barrier, he was able to look at his two companions with a quick glance. The young one within his signature costume of a spider was looking drowsy and barely could stand up. While the other one within his wheelchair looked unconscious, from the strain he was under. Still, he held up his attack and tried to protect himself and his allies as best as he could. The strain of the blast was getting to him, but immobile he withheld firmly and until suddenly the blasting stopped.

After a few moments of silence he withdrew his barrier and saw the damage of untold horror surrounding them. The whole place was nearly destroyed and the only remaining spot that was saved was the one they were standing on. The whole area looked more damaged than before.

Knowing that he still had people in his care, Dr. Stephen Strange rushed to the closest one in his line of vision sight, and that was one Peter Parker, in his other Identity the Superhero known as Spider-man. His costume was barely torn and his injuries were minor. However, as Stephen Strange touched his neck for a pulse, a hand quickly captured his own.

"I'm okay doc," stated a clearly headed Spider-man, "I'm all right."

With aid from Strange, Spider-man was lifted upright where he cleared his mind and looked at the damage surrounding them, he then asked the doctor, "She really did it, did she?"

"I'm afraid so," Dr. Strange stated, "and it seems that our dear Professor has suffered the bunt of her attack."

The two men went over to the fallen man upon the ground. Dr. Strange checked his for his pulse while Spider-man listens in for his heart beat. After a few minutes, of laying him down and doing CPR on the poor man, breathing started to flow through his body as he started to pant and take in gulps of air.

"That's it Charles, slowly," stated Dr. Strange.

"W…w…what happen… Stephen?" stated Professor Xavier, and then he started to notice the damage surrounding them and soon said, "No."

"I afraid so Charles, this is the result of Wanda's own powers," stated a solemn Dr. Strange.

"And Eric?" asked the Professor.

"Unknown," stated Strange.

The Professor then concentrated within his own mind to telepathically scan for any random thoughts coming from within their area.

After a few moments of silence within his own mind, he states, "No, she couldn't have…."

"Charles, are you saying…" stated Dr. Strange, but he was soon cut off by the Professor quick reply, "She couldn't have that much power…"

"What are you saying Professor?" asked Peter.

"She…she….she did it, Wanda … Magneto's gone," stated Professor Xavier.

"You don't mean," started Spider-man, but the Professor responded to the question he was afraid to hear, "Yes Peter, I can't receive any of his mental thoughts anywhere."

"Then we have to assumed that she must have teleported him somewhere else," stated Dr. Strange.

"I know, and that means we need the aid of Cerbro," stated Professor Xavier, "Since Wanda may have destroyed the portable one I had with me, we may need to use the real one in the depths of the mansion, Strange if you could…"

"I am already ahead of you Charles," stated Strange as he summoned a portal that would take them into the Xavier Mansion, "I just hope we're not too late."

Soon the three men stepped through the portal and were shocked as to what they saw….the Xavier mansion in pieces once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well my readers, the aftermath begins here, but it's going to be too big of a fallout to be fit into this story. So watch out for the spin-off of X-men: "Was it all a Dream Peter?" mini where we see how Marvel Merry Mutants face the bunt of Wanda's Power This time around.**

**Also don't you dare think that the Avengers will be getting away from this one scott-free.**

**So read and Review if you want to see and learn more about this great story. **


	15. Aftermath PT 2

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

* * *

It was early nightfall within the city of Manhattan, as most people go about their day, truly unaware of the world surrounding them and its problems. Mary Jane Watson Parker was amongst those that day, awaiting the return of her husband and best friend, Peter Parker, also known as the superhero Spider-man.

It's true while Peter's "other" job kept him away for days upon end, Mary Jane still worries and hopes that her husband was safe, alive and well.

She partly started to open the widow when she saw it, coming down her vision of sight, a familiar red and blue costume. She then stepped back away from the window to give her husband some entrance space. Soon he crashed landed directly in front of her and was almost out cold as almost if on arrival.

"Peter!" she claimed with a shock of seeing him alive.

"Mary Jane…" Peter asked as she went immediately into comfort mode and hold him tightly enough for him to get the feeling of her touch.

Once he was able too he just simply cried upon her right shoulder stating, "They're gone Mj….they're all gone…"

"Who's gone Peter?" she asked with urgency.

"The X-men…she did it Mary Jane, Wanda destroyed the X-men." Claimed Peter, who began looking back at these horrific events…

**They have just entered the mansion to find it nearly destroyed and almost bare. It was almost as if the Juggernaut himself came through here. There was debris everywhere, and the bodies….the bodies. No word could truly describe that situation at all. As bodies were spread throughout the place, some barely moving and breathing.**

"_**This is all my fought,"**_** he thought to himself as he, Dr. Strange and the Professor X survey the damage of the building.**

**The Professor was trying to concentrate to his fullest ability, nearly straining himself out. **

"**The minds, they're scattered," he stated, "Barely conscious."**

"**Well, Gentlemen, we must get to work if we are in need to save some lives," called out Dr. Strange in a commanding tone. **

**With that they were getting started upon clearing up most of the debris and finding survivors. However, while some were barely buried alive, others suffered more gruesome fates. Soon the destruction attracted a crowd who then attracted a news crew, at least those who were able to get there.**

**It became a rescue relief, one that even the Professor couldn't avoid. Dozens of people came from within the vicinity of the mansion in order to see what's happening or even tried to help. **

"_**Mary Jane,**_**" thought Peter, throughout all of this destruction lifting. It took a majority of the day to just clear up the ground floor.**

**When night fall came, Dr. Strange held almost 50 patients that were either dead or unconscious. **

**The good doctor then went over to Spider-man and stated to him in a calm voice, "Go home to her Peter, I know you are worried about her. We'll handle things from here."**

"**Thanks Strange," stated a relieved Peter Parker who started to swing on home.**

They were held in a tight embrace on their bed, one that lasted throughout the night. They were both equally afraid of what tomorrow will bring them, not knowing the fully damage of what has happen…

* * *

Author's Note: Well fellow readers I'm back, but for how long who knows.

I also guess I owe you all a great deal of explainations upon why the long wait. Well, What can I say I was distracted by your wonderful tales, and also I do have my own personal life to deal with.

I'm hope you're all willing to forgive me upon such the long wait as I DO have plans upon where to take this story. Just wait until the next update to see what I've been up to.


	16. News Report

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and**** Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

* * *

_This is Ron Zupper, filling in for Trish Tilby, of channel 6 news._

_It is day two of the superhero crisis as super heroes from all over the world are suffering from what the people are claiming is a worldwide epidemic ._

_Just yesterday the vast majority of the world's mutant population has gone into a state of unconscious. Some of news coming in stated that a mass of mutants were killed off during this time, however the causes of these deaths are currently unknown. Also in the news, the western coast of the United States has suffered a severe case of radiation poisoning curtsey of the Superheroes known as Wonder man, Ms. Marvel, and if the rumors are true, The Incredible Hulk and his cousin the She-Hulk. All of them were members of the fable group known as, the Avengers, whom broke apart just months ago. Yesterday these heroes and their respective energies sources cause a series of massive explosions that nearly covered the western part of the United States in a bath of radiation. The UN has issued S.H.I.E.L.D to clear up this worldwide crisis as we await further details coming in within the hour._

* * *

Author's Note: Once again I'm treating you all to a quick update to show what damage the Scarlet Witch powers have caused to the superheroes and the mutants.

As of where am I taking this story after such a long time, well I can first tell you that I am NOT GIVING UP on this story so far.

There ARE plans for the X-men, or at least what's left of them, as well as Spider-man and the other Marvel Superheroes, I just need to iron out a detail or two before I plan on writing it down. As of when I'm finish, it is unknown at the moment.

Still if any readers of this story are listening to this, then I will tell you what I did so far...I have tweaked the original tale abit, but as of when I'm going to publish the revised version of it, it's undecided at the moment.

Still, I wish to thank you all for your patience and I do wish to request that you all can hang in there as I"m working on something for this tale as we speak.

Until next update fellow readers.


	17. Prolouge 3: Merc from above

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and**** Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

* * *

Peter Parker never thought that anyone would survive the Scarlet Witch's blast, let alone himself. However, here right in front of him was what remains of the infamous team of mutants, the X-men.

He could still recall the Dr. Strange words ringing in his mind…

_He had just finished another random mugging when his Spider-sense tingled._

_"Peter, It's me," stated the familiar voice of Dr. Strange, "I am contacting you through my astral projection."_

_"Yes, what is it Strange," asked Peter?_

_"Peter, they're alive," he said in a clear tone, "We've found some of the X-men. Meet us at the mansion so you could see for yourself."_

So that what Peter did as he swung over to the Xavier's mansion and saw for his own eyes what remains of the X-men.

"God," he said in pain and concern as he viewed most of the members still in an unconscious state.

He notice some of the changes too, like Beast reverting to his former human state, the remains of Emma Frost, but what really got to him was the fate befallen upon Logan, a.k.a. Wolverine, his usual sparring partner…

_"It was never supposed to be this way," _he thought with pain in his heart, "_You were supposed to live and remember everything. Not this, you weren't supposed to end up like this."_

Peter thoughts were broken when he heard a new noise. A few men carrying what remains to be a sliver puddle in a bucket, and young blonde man.

"We found these by the pool," one of them said.

"Place him with the others," stated the Professor as he was quick to recognize that this blonde was none other than Bobby Drake, the X-men member known as Iceman.

After the men left, the three heroes were left in silence for a few minutes.

"What now," asked Peter as he tried to break the quiet?

"Nothing as of yet," stated Dr. Strange.

"Ughn," cried the Professor as he was clutching his head.

"Charles," stated Dr. Strange In a surprising tone.

"Some…one's c-c—crying out," stated the Professor, "It sends a wave a grief telepathically coming from upstairs.

"Well," Stated Peter, "Now's a good time as any to see what's up there."

He ran towards the broken down staircase, with its various pieces missing, he decided to use his spider-reflexes to jump over the missing pieces.

He soon reached himself into a common's arena with a few chairs and a small television set.

The cries he heard echoed within the debris of the roof caving in.

"Don't worry I'll get out," he stated with hope renewed within himself to see that someone was alive.

The debris wasn't that difficult to get through and he was able to save the person trapped inside, a little blonde teenager who was crying tears.

"That's alright, I got you out," he said as he was about to help her up and out.

"No," she stated.

"No…" he asked with confusion?

"I can't be the only one left," she stated.

"Listen kid. Just come with me and I can take you to see the Professor," stated Spider-man.

"Professor?" asked the girl in a worried tone.

"Yes, Professor Xavier is just down these stairs, but I need you to hold on to me if we're going to come to him safely," stated Peter in a tone that held his hopes in believing her.

"No," she stated and she concentrated all of her focus on Peter, who was soon pushed back through the hole in the wall and almost out the window, but quick reflexes of his Spider-abilities were able to pull him back in.

"_Great, she a telekinesis,"_ He thought.

"That's not all," she said.

"_And a telepath as well," _Peter thought, "_It may as well take a miracle to get out of this one."_

**"Banzai," _Shouted a voice from the sky, and down below he fell landing right on top of the Blonde girl_**

**"Ta-da, Hello, all you happy people I'm here!"**

"Deadpool?" asked Spider-man.

**"Webby, how you're doing." State the merc with the mouth, as he looked down upon what soften his landing and stated, "Wow Webby, I didn't know you like them that young."**

"What are you doing here Wilson," asked an annoyed Spider-man?

**"Well, seeing that the writer of this stupid story has written you into a pickle or two…he decided that I should come in early and see what I can do to living things up a bit. And boy do I have something to tell you guys." **

"Alright, Wade," Stated Spider-man, who knew better than to question the mercenary's sanity, as he checked the young girl for a pulse, only to see that she was still alive.

**"Hey Webby, I race ya…" stated Deadpool.**

"Augh," stated Spider-man in annoyance.

After the two red suited came downstairs and Spider-man filled the Professor and Doctor in on Deadpool's untimely arrival.

"Okay then, Deadpool, what's so important that you have to tell?" asked Spider-man.

**"Alright, it's my turn to explain things," stated Wade, "Anywho…I was walking down the street minding my own business, when suddenly I was engulfed by this red light. At first, I thought was it was the Kool-aid man going on a worldwide party fest when soon it ended just like a blink of eye and I was still fine and dandy. Man, what a rip that was, but anyway I quickly received a transmission from Cable's little island of home requesting that I come there fast and knowing me and Cable, it's must be because I'm cool enough to bail him out of trouble once again. However, when I got there I didn't find no Cable and his little mousey girlfriend Irene Whats-her-face bathed in the usual Cable glow asking for my help.**

* * *

(Deadpool imagines a island Party in his honor and Irene was the hostess.)

* * *

**"Knowing the gentleman I really am...**

* * *

(Deadpool ignoring Irene's pleas)

* * *

I decided to bring her here. After given that my usual sources of help aren't that helpfully at all in situations like these."

"And here you are," stated Spider-man.

"So what you are telling us is that Cable may be dead?" asked Professor X.

**"I'm not talking about Maybe, Prof." stated Deadpool, "I saying that Cable's gone and his little nerdy girlfriend may have his powers."**

No words could comprehend what was the mercenary has just told them. Especially to the Professor, who knew from experience just how powerful Cable was, and if it was the Scarlet Witch that did this to him, then they were all in danger.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally we get to the fun stuff with Deadpool involved. Man you know things are going to go crazy from here on.

Anyhow, this is my first time writing the character and I would love for anyone to give me some advice upon this situation, given that the usage of Deadpool in the tale can end up being a double-edge sword that can work agianst you.

Still please do read and review the story when you get the chance to.

P.S No Prize for anyone who can recongize that puddle of silver ?


	18. How bad is it? PT 1

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and**** Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

* * *

**Iron Man at an undisclosed location...**

There he was, just laying there within his containment unit authorized by S.H.I.E.L.D. They found him within a few miles of the Arizona/New Mexico border.

While his face mask didn't give much emotion, he knew this was big enough to bring him in.

"_Bruce," _He thought to himself.

* * *

**Captian America at a local hospital, that is guarded by S.H.I.E.L.D.**

She lied so peacefully in her bed. Her Dress was almost torn, but it was covered up within a hospital gown.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine Captain," stated a voice, "We found her within a few miles of her hometown. S.H.I.E.L.D is currently treating the survivors."

He slowly nodded then was left alone with her as the agent left.

"_Carol," _he thought.

* * *

**Japan... Yukio for all you Wolverine fans...**

She cried her heart out for the last few hours. She knew that she cried for she felt him dying. They had a weird connection that way.

All she could say was just this to her charge, "Pack your bags; we're heading for New York."

"Logan?" the charge asked her, and she was responded with silence and soon greeted tears.

* * *

**Sue Richards, the Invisible Woman in a local Hospital...**

She was thanking whoever was lucky enough to spare her parents from the pain, as she watch them look down upon her petite body form. In hoping, that she would awaken her eyes soon and greet them all with a smile.

They were cutting it real close, but then again that's was the life as a member of the Fantastic four. She volunteered herself to go, when they got the call. While her husband was at a fast pace with working upon this recent crisis, her brother was with the kids, and Ben was helping out within Xavier's.

Still, they have yet to know what truly happen to caused this…to cause the Sensational She-Hulk to explode with power and revert to her human form.

* * *

**Reed Richards/Mr. Sinester in the own unique labs...**

The numbers didn't lie to either of them, but after going over the calculations several times more, they could see that this new power has severely caused a massive depower towards the world wide mutants.

However, while one was afraid of who survived with their power intact, his children included. The other man didn't worry at all. For thanks to the technology that he was "granted" he was able to survive with his powers intact and along with his samples. Yet, for now, he will let his enemies gathered themselves to see just how many of them are truly alive to see what they'll do next. For then, he'll strike when they least notice it.

As for the other man, his was lucky that him and his family was able to survive what recently struck them down, but only after learning that their powers remained, did he received the calls. Various calls from S.H.I.E.L.D requesting his assistance in this world wide crisis of mutants dropping out and various heroes had gone depowered. However, he knew that his family needed him more than his work. So he had Sue go towards their family emergency, while Johnny tried to stay with the kids and Ben went to help with the rescue relief.

Still the numbers didn't lie and that could only lead into worse trouble down the line.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry to be bouncing around like this, but I had to grasp how dangerous the situation was and it's only going to be getting worse before it gets better.

Still, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and do try to read and review when you get the time to because I would love to hear what you have to say about this story and its spin-off.

Until next Time Marvel fans.


	19. Of Hopes and of Speeds

__

__

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is told within Storm's Point of view...**

**_

* * *

_**

He wanted to see for himself, where they found _him._

However, he wasn't truly familiar with these woods as other where, so that is why where he came with another who was a bit more familiar with these woods.

He did call in to MJ before venturing into the unknown with the young girl, and explained what happen and how he was going to be a bit late coming home. Yet, as usual, MJ was a bit understanding and just wished him the best.

He didn't want her to worry too much about what he may find.

"It's just a little farther," stated a voice that cleared out his personal thoughts.

"Thanks Loa," Stated Spider-man.

"No problem," cried out Loa, as she uses her powers to slip through and disintegrate the loose tree branches, "I needed to get out and away from…"

"It's alright Loa, you don't have to tell me," stated Spidey.

They continued upon seeing the trees, until they saw it.

"_Claw marks," _thought Spider-man, _"We're close."_

Soon enough they saw it.

"Woah," stated Loa.

"Yeah, I know…" stated Spider-man as they saw the destruction of a mad Wolverine and how he barely survived it all before scrumming to the metal poison within his entire body.

_"He really is gone," _Spider-man thought privately.

"Come on Loa, we need to get back to the mansion," Stated Spider-man.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mansion a variety of former associate and allies to the X-men appeared upon the front lawn of the mansion…

"Impossible," stated Hank McCoy as he reached out to greet their comrades only to see that they quickly faded into thin air.

"What the…" stated Bobby Drake.

However, the Professor knew something was up, given that most of their allies weren't really alive, "I believe that Miss Moonstar is amongst us again," he told the others, "As this was her work and I almost felt her own mind when she summon up the figures."

"But Charles, Dani doesn't even have that much power within her to generated this," cried Hank.

"I know, but you seems to forget Hank things have change within the last few hours," stated the Professor as they went to the bed of Dani Moonstar, who opened her own eyes.

After seeing everyone around her she asked, "What's everyone looking at."

"Hope," stated the Professor.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Paris France….

_She never ran this fast before, but then again it all changed with the white light and stuff. Still it was kind of fun giving her own quick tour of the City of lights. Yet, she wanted to see more of the world around her. Get out there and have some fun somewhere…_

_That's was when a seven old newspaper flew into her hands and she sees the headline spotlighting the Xavier's mansion home of mutants._

_"Xavier's, huh?" she thought, "This could be interesting." _

_So she quickly decided to start running towards the place in New York, USA._

* * *

Author's Note: So now we know where Peter was within this chapter and the truth about these so called allies as well.

It seems that we can add Moonstar into the list of potential X-men survivors with her powers intact. Just like Solider-MS's X-men related stories.

Also within the end of this chapter, you will see a brief hint upon my own creation. A mutant speedsters is coming into the story, but when I don't know yet nor do I know her own name. Still it's going to be fun when she comes in.

Anyway dear readers, do try to review the chapter when you get the chance to after you read it.


	20. The Rise of Ms Marvel

__

__

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

**

* * *

**

**This is a continuation of the X-men Spin-off of _Was it all a Dream Peter?_ storyline as it is the begining of bring back the original MS. Marvel and will continue in the X-men spin-off of this storyline...****_

* * *

_**

Her eyes open to meet the blue hued ones. Her head pounds in pain as almost a dozen memories come surging back to her mind…

_White light, Wanda Maximoff, Rogue, and herself…_

"Carol, can you hear me?" a voice stated, "Ms. Danvers can you hear me?"

The voice told her to wake up so she opened to up to see the flag like suit of Captain America and someone else in white.

"Cap…" she called in a weary tone.

"Carol," he responded in a small thankful tone, "You're alive."

"I…I am," she stated in a calm tone. She felt a bit flustered when he was grasping her hand.

"You were in quite a seizure or two, Miss. Danvers, you're lucky to survive at all," stated the doctor.

"Yeah…seizure, right doc," she stated in a nervous tone.

Yet she knew that she wasn't in any series of pain at all. She tried to move her fingers and hands to gain the feeling within them again.

Then in a weird way, she started to cry tears, a mixture of both happiness and sadness entered her body, as lost feelings were regain.

"Carol, what's wrong," asked Captain America, who felt worried for her after what she has been through.

"Nothing Cap," she stated, "Nothing you wouldn't understand."

She closed her eyes to reflect upon what happen before...

_She felt lightheaded when she started to regain conscious,"Am I dead?" she thought to herself as her head started to clear up and regain her eye focus._

_"No, but you are close Carol," stated a new voice that felt a bit familar, "Just open your eyes._

_Her eyes opened to everything bright and white and the source of the voice was right in front of her of her face in the form of a white form of her former red costume…"Wanda?"_

"Yes, Carol," stated the voice of the former Avenger, who did felt surprised to see her former teammate.

_"My attire is a bit different I may say," state Wanda in a calm tone after she noticed the confused look upon her face that she knew was due to her new costume, "But it's the least I could do to cleanse myself."_

_"What's going on here," she asked quickly with her anger rising and a sense of fear in the tone of her voice, "Where am I?"_

_"In a world between you may say," stated the still calmed toned of the Scarlet Witch, "Some call it Limbo, but then again that word is used in different ways."_

_With a wave of her hand they teleported the world of hellfire and brimstone, where demons of all kind walk the earth._

_"This is the limbo in which some heroes are use to," stated the Scarlet witch._

_Demons started to come upon them, with Carol quickly switching to attack mode, but Wanda stopped her by saying, "They pose no threat to us Carol, because they cannot see us."_

_"What," Carol asked, "Where the hell are we doing here and what do you mean by this?"_

_"As I stated before," calmly stated Wanda, "this is the limbo that most heroes, including that of the X-men are used to. I wish to show you the differences between a demonic limbo and what we're now in without any harm coming to us at all due to my powers."_

_With another wave of her hand she was able to transport them back into the bright white room._

_"Why are we here Wanda?" asked an annoyed Carol, who was definitely beyond peeved._

_"I'm here to give you a second chance," stated Wanda in a clear and calm tone, "To regain the parts of you that you have lost once before. Look closely at the far right of you…"_

_She had to squint her eyes a bit to gain a better look but from what she saw…herself._

_And beside her was **her,** she recognized that white streak in the middle of her brown hair anywhere… the X-men member known as Rogue._

_"Hiya Carol," she stated within her own tone of nervousness._

_"What the Hell is going on here?" asked an angry Carol Danvers, "What in the world we live in did you have to bring her here for?"_

_"I brought Rogue because she is necessary to bring about this reunion," stated Wanda._

_"What?" asked a very annoyed Carol that nothing made any sense to her._

_"Ah, thinks she means is that she has the power to make you feel whole again," stated Rogue in the simplest ways._

_"That's right," stated Wanda, "I am willing to rebounded you with your former self, but the cost of this process is Rogue's death, given the amount of powers that she absorbed over the years."_

_"What?" asked a very annoyed Carol?_

_"It's very simple to regain your life; a life must y be taken willingly," stated Wanda._

_"So a fight then?" asked Rogue._

_"No," stated Wanda, "I'm tired of the fighting and just wished it all to make it go away. However, even I know **that** is an impossible dream to overcome. No, I wish to help you both with your unique problems but for that o happen the both of you must to come to terms with yourselves and gain a simple understanding with each other. Both of you have been manipulated within your own past and have tried to overcome it within your own unique ways. Rogue within the X-men and Carol within the Avengers, but yet you can never truly be free from the burdens within yourselves. Carol have you often wondered why you went on a drinking spree?"_

_"Carol you been drinking," asked Rogue who was shocked that someone of Carol's powers and status would even think of doing such a thing. _

_"Why do you care, it's the only way to drown out some of the feelings," shouted Carol, "You of all people should know that..."_

_"Now ya hold on there a minute," said Rogue whose anger was at it limits. "Ah'm tired of ya'll disrespecting me. Ah know ah made a mistake, and thought it was gone forever when Magneto took it away, but it never was gone. Not the powers anyway. Still, ah busted my hump trying to regain a sense of redemption within the X-men and within ya'll. However ya'll never let me have the chance until now. Ah'm willing to give up my own life, because Ah'm tired…tired of the fighting, the memories, and the powers within my body. So even if ya'll don't even deserve the powers and memories, there still others who do."_

_Carol Danvers stood there for a moment and thought to herself…in a way she and Rogue were connected…not only by Mystique, but within the tragedies that they both have suffered over the years in different ways. They were separate, but equal was they were both human. Humans with powers…She though again to her own fall of graces and became one with the bottle like Tony Stark did….maybe Wanda was right and it was her way of coping with the lost of her powers._

_Charles Xavier's mission within the X-men was the peaceful co-existence of both human and mutants. Yet, it took one mutant attack upon her to lose herself and become the jaded figure she was now. She thought back to all the times the X-men assist the Avengers, which in itself rare and few, and how it could have been encourage for the Avengers to assist them when the mutant team needed it the most._

_She looked back at Rogue and saw it all within a brief glance, a tortured soul of a women and how she wanted to be free of the pain and torment._

_She looked at Wanda and saw a woman who felt like a god. Even after fighting alongside the likes of Thor and Hercules, both gods themselves with Hercules a demi-god, it still makes her wonder if she were to believe in Wanda claims._

_"Wanda, you're sick" stated Carol, in a stern tone in hopes that the woman in front of her could understand the reality of the situation._

_"Yes, Carol, you're right," stated Wanda who's comment made Carol double blink, "I am willing to admit, that the powers I have are complicating my own rational thoughts and memories, but it took one man to show me the error of my own ways."_

_She closed her eyes and reflected upon her battle with Spider-man. **[1]**_

_"Spider-man?" stated Rogue, "What he gotta do with ya'll?"_

_"Spider-man made me realize that my powers were taken over my life and I just wished to be free and rid of them, but before I was willing to do that I would use the amount I have left to help cure the world of its problems with not only mutants, but within themselves as well."_

_"A world wide genocide?" stated Carol who couldn't believe in what she was hearing._

_"No," stated Wanda, "I just wish to cure those mutants, who powers are a curse to themselves and wish to be rid of them. "_

_"Tha X-men?" asked Rogue._

_"They're alive, barely, yet some of them didn't survive the process," answered Wanda, "Yet now here we are, so what are your answers ladies?"_

_Carol looked back at Wanda and then to Rogue and then back to Wanda and then to Rogue again. With a deep breath she closed her eyes and thought very quickly to herself about her choice. Then with a clear mind she turned to Rogue and said, "Rogue, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"All ma life, Ah had powers that took away the most precious memories and the most unique powers of others, and had to suffer the bunt of those choices. Time aftar Time again Ah have been given chances to be rid of my powers, but Ah nevar took them because ma teammates needed me. Now once again, Ah have the chance and maybe this time fix the both of us. I'm sure Carol, but if Ah do this, Ah would like ya,ll to go to the X-men mansion and tell them about this. Also, if ya'll see the one the X-men named Gambit, or Remy Lebeau, tell him to live his life and not drown upon ma own. Tell him Ah…ah..love him."_

_Rogue then took her hand out to shake Carol's own hand. Carol accepted the gesture, even going so far to hug the young girl._

_"Ah'm so sorry Carol." Rogue stated with tears._

_"It's alright, Rogue," stated Carol with tears of her own, "I….I…I f…forgive you."  
The Scarlet Witch saw the two women together and equals in a way at last, with a flash of her eyes she did her thing._

"_I'm back" _she now thought to herself. With a glance back at Captain America, she asked, "Steve, do you know if there's any way of getting to the X-men?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D, has already been briefed on the X-men situation within New York," stated Captain America, "Why do you ask."

"Because I have a promise to fulfill," replied Carol Danvers with new determination in her mind.

* * *

Author's Note: [1] For anyone to recall the famous two part battle between Spider-man and the Scarlet Witch in the early chapters of this storylne.

So Now we're at the return of the original Ms. Marvel with all of her powers, memories, feelings and glory. However, the cost was the lost of the X-men known as Rogue, and the many other powers that Rogue absorbed over the years go back to their original owners, but with slight twists on some of them for those of you following both storylines.

This tale will once again continue into the X-men spin-off of _Was it all a dream Peter?_

So until then readers. Also, I do wish for all of you to look into SOLIDER-MS X-men tales when you get the time to read them, as they're good inspiration towards my own little storyline.


	21. Inturlude 2

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

* * *

**This is a chapter centers around the Intelligencia and it takes place sort of in-between chapters as well as it sort of before the big meeting amongst the heroes and the Collective redux story arc...**

* * *

_Mutants…They are such inquisitive creatures to look at. I should know, for a genetic genius such as myself, mutant genes are almost childish playthings in my own hands. _

_That is why I stood amongst the greatest scientific minds of our days. Although there are some men out there in the world that would like to dispute that claim, it is our unique intelligent. _

_Yet, here we are amongst ourselves again, to discuss the current state of affairs and that includes considering that of the mutant population._

"If we could get this meeting to order," proclaimed Samuel Sterns, the gamma radiated villainous genius known as the Leader.

"OF COURSE," Stated M.O.D.O.K, A.I.M'S little mascot for scientific terrorism," OF CORRDING TO THE STOLEN S.H.I.E.L.D SATTLLITES, THAT A.I.M HAS RECENTLY HACKED INTO, STATES THAT THE DOWNGRAD OF MUTATNS IN THE WORLD HAS DECREASE TO ABOUT 27% IT IS CUURENTLY UNKNOWN IF MUTANCY IS AT IT END."

"Yes," stated Mr. Sinister, the mutant genetic genius, "I was hoping if any of one of you was as close to solving the problem as I was?"

Collections of no were given up as an answer and Sinister remained silent throughout the rest of the meeting.

It was then that M.O.D.O.K continued on.. "IT ALSO APPEARS THAT S.H.I.E.L.D HAS RECENTLY SENT AWAY ONE DR. DAVID BRUCE BANNER INTO SPACE UPON ONE OF THEIR SPACE SHUTTLES."

"So it seems that you overall feud with the green imbecile is over dear Leader," stated Dr. Octopus, or Octavius as he is originally known and wishes to be called. His recruitment into the Intelligenca was one of pity, due to his constant fights and loses with the arachnid superhero, and one of the realms of other radiations, outside of the Leader's own knowledge of Gamma radiation. It was also given the fact that every team needed a jester among themselves.

"So you say Otto," stated the Leader, "But if I have learned one thing when dealing with the Hulk is that he always returns. No matter wherever he is sent to, he always comes back. Need I remind you gentlemen of the previous times we all thought the Hulk was destroyed and gone from this earth?"

"I see what you mean Sterns," stated the Mad Thinker, the android lover of the group, "But what do you suppose we do?"

"Yes, if that green buffoon of monster does return to Earth and it is by S.H.I.E.L.D's own hands that sent him away. Then the whole world will suffer, and Doom dares not risk the safety of Latveria for anyone needs," stated the diabolical Dr. Victor Von Doom, superb genius in all manners of science and some of the mystical region as well.

"I can understand that Doom," stated the Leader, "As we all have something to lose if the Hulk is to return, that is why I purpose a trump card…M.O.D.O.K, if you please…"

Using his powers of mentality, M.O.D.O.K then shows the group a glass container featuring a woman trapped inside it.

"THIS IS BETTY ROSS, FOMER WIFE OF DR. BRUCE BANNER, "stated M.O.D.O.K, "SHE WAS RETRIEVED BY A.I.M FORCES, WHEN THEY ATTACKED A LOCAL GOVERNMENT FALCITY THATWAS KEPTED A SECRET UNTIL NOW."

"Apparently, Ms. Ross was killed by the Abomination poisonous gamma radiation blood," stated Leader, "Although, from M.O.D.O.K's previous records she was empowered with gamma radiation before."

"THAT IS CORRECT," stated M.O.D.O.K, "MS. ROSS WAS GIVEN GAMMA RADIATION AND WAS THEREBY TRANSFORMED INTO THE VILLIANOUS HAPRY EXPERIEMENT THAT A.I.M. ONCE CREATED IN ORDER TO COMBAT THE HULK. UNFORTUANTLY, DR. BRUCE BANNER WAS ABLE TO CURE ROSS OF HER TRANSFORMATION, EVEN THOUGH THE EXPEREIMENT WAS A SUCCESS."

"What does this woman has to do with us?" questioned the Wizard, another tech lover, but more on the building inventions part.

"I am glad you ask that Wizard," stated the Leader, who cleared his throat before continuing, "We all know how much Banner cared for this woman, in one way or another. If we were able to "Cure" her of her sickness and bring her back to life, Banner would be at our mercy."

"And thus insure Hulk's wrath," stated Dr. Octavius.

"That is where you are wrong Octavius," stated Leader, "M.O.D.O.K…"

"I PURPOSE A PLAN OF EMPOWERING MS. ROSS WITH THE COMBINED MIGHT OF BOTH GAMMA RADIATION AND COSMIC RADIATION, THEREBY CREATING ONE SUPER BEING OF POWER."

"If we could place her under our own control, then Banner would be at our mercy," stated the Leader.

"You are playing a fools game Leader," stated Dr. Doom.

"Maybe Doom, but we both know that this beyond our trump card," stated Leader," If you are all willing to assist me in this endeavor, knows of the benefits of it all…What do you say gentlemen, are you all willing to go once more into to depths of science?"

Almost everyone, with the exception of Doom, appeared to be intrigued by the Leader's offer.

"Come now Victor," stated the Leader, "Surely you are a bit curious at what is being asked of you?"

"Doom dares not risk the safety of his people for anyone," stated the metal face tyrant.

"Still we could use your aid in seeing to the necessary requirements for the plan," stated the Leader.

A few minutes went by before Doom answered with this… "If Latveria is harmed…"

"It will not fall Victor," stated the Leader, "I am willing to give you my own word."

"Fine, Doom will assist you in your foolish plan," stated Dr. Doom.

"Good," then Leader, holding his anger at Doom to not incur his wrath, "If we all play our part gentlemen, then the world would be ours…"

_I found the recent meeting has intrigued my unique interest in the field of genetics; I mean I never did try to play with gamma radiation genes before…"_

* * *

Author's Note: Greetings readers, I know I promise you all a meeting amongst the Marvel Universe heroes in this chapter, but you may have all have to settle with this little in-between chapter instead.

According to this chapter, it seems that it is S.H.I.E.L.D with the untold aid of Iron Man and Dr. Sampson that sent Hulk away and allowing _Planet Hulk_ to occur just like in the comics. However, when _World War Hulk_ does occur within this tale, it's going to be a bit interesting as this chapter is a build up to that.

Also note that the Dr. Doom in this tale could be a doom bot in his place.

Still I do hope that you enjoyed this little update and who knows when I am going to update again for this tale.

So read, enjoy yourself, and review whenever you gain the chance to.


	22. The Collective Pt 1

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**I am currently undecided as of where I am placing the meeting of the heroes that was mention in my X-men related Spin-off of "_Was it all a Dream Peter?"_**

**So I decided to skip all that and get right into the action or at least a part of it all...as the Collective is reborn in this world. However, like most of this tale so far things aren't always the same way as before...**

* * *

**You ever had one of those days where one moment in a day can change your life forever…**

It was just a normal day within the country of Russia. Its people were all unaware of the threat that lies above them. Soon it happened,,, in just a bright flash of light.

_Several hours earlier in a S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier…_

"You expected me to believe this cockamamie piece of crap?" cried out the voice of its current director Maria Hill.

She was shouting towards Captain America, who remained firmed as always, and Spider-man, who felt a bit jaded that this would happen. They have just told her about the whole upcoming attack on Canadian soil.

"You expect me to believe that there will be an attack on Canadian soil and that it will endanger thousands of lives?" stated Hill.

"Yes," calmly stated Spider-man, "If you could just convince the Canadian government to at least call out for a countrywide evacuation…"

"I don't even know if I should even believe you or not, " Cried Hill, "For all I know this is a truly waste of my time."

Soon an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D came into the meeting and cried, "Director Hill you have to come and see this…"

When the heroes reached main global satellite screens what they saw truly amazed them all…"What the Hell is this?" cried Hill.

"It was called the Collective," stated Spider-man, but this time it very different from what I remember it as."

"It seems to be invading Russia air space," stated Captain America.

"Then, it's begun,' stated Spider-man, "Now do you believe us?"

Though she was stubborn, she was also very loyal towards her job and duty. With a heavy sigh she asked in a clear annoyed tone," What do you need?"

"You trust in us to see this through," Stated Spider-man, "Cap, If you would do the honors…"

With a brief nod Captain America touch his microphone transmitted earpiece and cried out…"Avengers Assemble."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	23. The Collective Pt 2

**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Greetings reader, as within this chapter update we see the fight against the Collective is on. I will also give out note that the previous mentioned meeting was just Peter trying to convince his peers to attack the Collective first before any of this happens. Their plan is sort of explained within the chapter...**

* * *

Never before was the skies lit up with streaks of light like it was that day. Heroes from all over came answering the call, with Iron man leading the way…Ms. Marvel and Photon are on his right and left respectively, with an Avenger quinjet and the Fantastic Four riding behind..

Very few words were spoken outside what information Captain America was giving them via transmission. It seems that the originally plan was slightly altered and that the creature was heading into Russia instead of Canada.

Iron man slowly recalls why he was even on this mission in the first place…

_They were all meeting in his newly formed Stark Tower, all of the big wigs. The Fantastic Four, the X-men and even former members of the Avengers were here. All of the heroes, as Spider-man requested, in order for them to combat the threat he called…"The Collective." Spider-man calls it: a being of pure power, which was created by the powers of the depowered mutants. Spider-man wanted them to combat this threat and figure out a way to neutralize it before it could do any harm to civilians. Spider-man had hoped that he and Reed Richards could developed a type neutralizer that could strip the being of all of it power, but based upon what Spider-man told him, he didn't think that idea was possible. At least, not it current scale, this means that we had to acquire aid from T'Challa, the Black Panther. _

_At first, T'Challa wasn't willing to assist us in our endeavor, but after a few words with Spider-man he was willing to at least send over some bits of his virbrainium metal for them to use. With that the geniuses have been able to create containment unit that would trapped the Collective inside rendering it harmless to others._

_Time was a factor in this, due to Peter's memories, even he didn't know when this "collective" creature was to attack, until now…_

Now, Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and Photon were heading into the direction of this "Collective." Although it source of origins pinpoints it to Russia, instead of Canada. It was only a miracle that Captain America called them in time of the attack, as he remained ever diligent in trying to trace any source of power such as this Collective in front of them.

_Strange energy signatures detected_

"My armor is detecting the engeries flowing into our directions, are you ladies ready?" he asked his two co-pilots.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be Iron Man," stated Photon to his right.

"As am I," stated Ms. Marvel to his left.

"Alright then ladies, hit him hard and hit him fast. I'll back you up along the way" he stated as the two women flew ahead to tackle the new threat as he was making a beeline way into the new threat.

The two women went ahead of the armored Avenger and struck their powerful foe with a double beam attack. Yet that barely stun the creature, so Iron Man decided to use a majority of his power to a full Uni-beam blast. The blast was able to knock the creature off about a few yards, and that got his attention.

The monster then growled at the heroes while Ms. Marvel went ahead and tried a striking punch to get the creature's attention and knocked around a bit. Ms. Marvel knew that her attacks were working as she kept it up going left and right a few times in hopes to get it dazed enough to knock down.

With each punch she gave out a cry of ferocity, all in hoping of putting this…thing down.

However, the monster known only as the Collective just shrug her punches a way, as they barely harmed him.

Before the next punch was given out, the monster grasped Ms. Marvel's hand and threw her to the side

"Carol… That is it, move out of the way, I'm coming in fast," stated Iron Man, who rushed forward into the battle, but the monster, was ready for him as he projected a heat aurora around his body. So when Iron man approached him his armor became to melt down.

"Arrgh," cried the armored Avenger as the pain surged through is body, since he could feel the armor being taking away from him and for the burn to penetrate his exo suit and nearly burning into his own human skin.

Photon stood above in the air, knowing that she was what was left of the air fleet. She stared down her foe with fear in her eyes. Knowing what awaits her, wondering why she was chosen out of many other Avengers. "_Why me?" _she thought to herself.

Soon she heard the tremor from above her. Soon trees begin to crack and suddenly the appearance of the emerald amazon Avenger, known as the She-Hulk, the rocky hide of the every-loving Blue eyed Thing of the Fantastic four, alongside some metal woman, came in and said, "Do not worry Photon, we'll take it from here."

* * *

_To be continued in hopefully the X-men version of Was it all a dream Peter ?..._


End file.
